Le quatrième âge sous Sauron
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Si Sauron aurait réussi, si Sam et Frodo aurait échoué, si Aragorn était perdu, si Gandalf était présumé mort qu'adviendrait il de l'espoir d'un fou? Voilà ce qui arrive quand les hommes et les elfes ont trop peu d'espoir... FIC TERMINÉ! avec le
1. Le quatrième âge

Il y en a tellement qui espérait que le second âge se terminera pour donner un troisième âge de paix et de prospérité... A la place nous avons eu droit à un âge d'obscurité et de destruction... Notre cher Gandalf a disparu après sa rencontrer au sommet avec Saruman, même les ents qui surveillait la tour ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé... Frodon et Sam ont out bonnement disparu... Certains disent qu'ils sont été capturé et que l'anneau est de nouveau sur le doigt de Sauron. Mais moi la dernière elfe de la terre du milieux je soutiens le contraire.... Je le sens, Sauron a crée un nouvel anneau bien moins puissant que l'unique. Je crois encore qu'en détruisant le premier anneau nous pourrons en finir avec cet être impie et vile .   
  
J'ignores où sont exactement à présent les autres membres de la communauté. Merry et Pippin étaient resté chez les ents, car où pouvaient ils rentrés quand la comté est en cendre et leurs amis disparus? Boromir comme tous le savent est tombé en essayant de protéger les hobbits. Legolas et Gimli, l'âme torturé sont parti avec les miens, vers Valinor. Et l'espoir de toute notre terre n'est jamais revenu du chemin des morts... Je ne crois pas qu'il est mort... Je sais, il est encore vivant... Je sens son âme en péril et sa voix qui m'appelles dans son sommeil... Ô Aragorn.. Elessar... Mon cher fiancé... Seule dans l'obscurité et la déchéance je me réfugiée dans les ruines de la Lorien... Le vent hurle et j'entends encore la voix de mon père me dire:  
  
- Il n'y a pas d'espoir... Il ne reviendra pas... La terre du milieux est vaincu nous devons partir avant d'être assimilé aux esclaves de Sauron...  
  
- Non père. Je resterai ici car l'espoir vit encore dans mon coeur...  
  
- Ton espoir se fanera comme toutes les fleurs de la terre du milieux... Tu dois venir avec nous...  
  
A ce moment là j'avais levé mes yeux bleui remplis de larmes:  
  
- Je resterai ici père car je crois encore à l'espoir d'un fou... Gandalf savait ce qu'il faisait ...  
  
- NON sinon pourquoi aurait il fait confiance aux hommes??? facilement pervertit comme ce Faramir autrefois si sage...  
  
- Denethor était malade depuis longtemps, il a seulement infecté son fils... Père je crois en les hommes...  
  
- Tu crois en un amour impossible... Tu vois il est mort et n'est pas à ton hauteur...  
  
  
J'avais commence à rire comme une hystérique:  
  
- Mon hauteur? voyez la noblesse de mon lignage... Ils fuient tous... Aucun courage...  
  
Mon père autrefois si doux et sage avant la venue de l'ombre de l'est me gifla et déclara froidement:  
  
- La sagesse est de fuir avant d'être corrompu...  
  
  
- je vois que l'ennemi connaît chacun de nos points faibles... L'homme et le pouvoir, les nains et la richesse, les hobbits et la naïveté et les elfes avec leur envie de sagesse... Moi je ne serai pas corrompue père... JAMAIS....  
  
Je quittai la pièce à ses mots et parti pour une promenade... Éventuellement mon père me laissa dans la terre du milieux car la sage Galadriel déclara qu'elle pressentait que je devais rester ici...  
  
  
Et me voilà seule... Rivendell n'est que cendres... Les derniers vestige de la demeure de ma défunte mère peuvent seulement me protéger de cette humidité et ce vent vicié... Ô Aragorn... Mon roi, je te retrouverai...  
  
  
Trop de mois j'ai passé dans une dépression que m'inspirait ce vent de l'est... Mais maintenant je suis endurcie... Rien ne m'arrêtera...   
  
Marchant vers le sud ouest je décidai de rejoindre Rohan, qui sait j'y trouverai un cheval et la voie du chemin des morts. La mort ne me faisait pas peur, seulement la mort de mon plus cher espoir. C'est pour cela que je me pressait pas... Mes habits avaient perdu leurs douce couleur, ils étaient gris comme tout le paysage. Mais au moins résistaient ils à cet étrange climat... Je ne m'étais pas occupée de ma toilette depuis longtemps. Avec un rire jaune je me rendis compte qu'après tout je n'étais pas si différente de la créature Gollum... La perte de mon trésor m'avait rendu solitaire et perdu... Je ne pourrais plus jamais rentrée chez moi? car où est ma demeure à présent? Tout les bateaux sont partis à Valinor... Et je suis seule et transi... Ô Aragorn, si seule...   
  
Mon chemin me mena à travers des ruines et des cadavres, mais pas un cheval... Les hommes que je croisait était vendu et humilié... Ils perdaient peu à peu leur civilisation... Certains ne parlaient même plus, car la labeur pour le ravitaillement de Mordor était trop dure... Quelques capitaines orcs me questionnèrent. Mais vu que je cachais mes oreilles dans ma capuche et qu'ils ne savaient pas discernent une femme d'une elfe on m'ennuya pas trop. Je n'étais qu'une folle après tout...  
  
Mais l'oeil de Sauron veillait sur moi, je le savais... Car bien des fois une voix profonde me murmura tu es perdu, tu ne retrouvera jamais ta demeure... Aucun ami loyal ne viendra t'aider...   
  
  
perdue, perdue, perdue... Elessar l'espoir, où es tu? l'étoile du soir te cherches... Arwen la dernière des elfes de la terre du milieux...


	2. Nombreuses rencontres

disclaimer: dans le premier chapitre j'a rajouté quelques mots qui ne sont pas de moi mais tiré de Gollum's song, cette chanson m'inspire pour cette histoires... pour les persos bon tout le monde sait qu'ils appartiennent à Tolkien le grand génie de notre siècle. J'ai inséré 4a et là des dialogues en elfique avec leur traduction, c'est du sindarin.  
------***********_______________**************_____________**********___  
  
  
  
  
Marchant sans trop d'espoir j'arrivais dans L'Emnet Ouest, c'était une plaine rocheuse sans fin. Il faisait un peu froid mais je continuais mon chemin. Un matin j'arrivai en face de la colline où s'était tenu Edoras. A ma surprise je vis les premiers arbre en bonne santé depuis le départ des elfes. Ils étaient beau et solide. Leur feuilles se balançaient dans le vent et une certaine pureté m'emplit le coeur... J'allais prendre l'ancien chemin jusqu'à la ville quand un groupe de paysan armé de fourches sortirent de la grande porte. Ils m'encerclèrent et m'emmenèrent dans le château:  
  
- La reine ne permet aucun étranger dans les abords d'Edoras.   
  
  
A ma connaissance le roi était Theoden ou bien son neveu Eomer... Avec un un douleur je me rappelai qu'Eomer et Theoden étaient tombé en cherchant à protéger Gondor car Aragorn n'était jamais revenu...  
  
  
La grande salle du trône était doré tel que mes frères me l'avaient décrite, sur le trône une belle jeune femme blonde vétûe de blanc m'observait. J'enlevai ma capuche et mes cheveux tombèrent autour de mon visage émacié. La reine descendit du trône et observait avec un vif intérêt Evenstar, Legolas me l'avait ramené, dans les couloirs des morts c'était le seul vestige d'Aragorn qu'il restait... Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je peu sentir la force de son caractère et sa mélancolie:  
  
- Qui êtes vous?  
  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, qui étais je? la fille d'un seigneur des elfes, la fiancé d'un roi perdu, une étrangère sans nom ?  
  
- Je suis une rôdeuse du nord...  
  
  
Ma voix brisée résonnait dans cette vaste salle. Un homme habillé de gris s'avança vers moi... C'était un rôdeur, il verrait que je suis une imposteuse... Il ne m'était pas avéré que cet homme était sûrement un proche de mon fiancé et qu'il pourrait dévoilé mon identité. L'homme était habillé de vêtement usés et simple, mais comme Aragorn une certaine noblesse se dégageait de son regard et de sa stature...  
  
  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une femme rôdeuse... Eowyn calmez vous, je ne pense pas que c'est une ennemie ... Au contraire...  
  
Il était devant moi, me toisant il me demanda:  
  
- Pourquoi êtes vous venue ici?  
  
- je cherches quelqu'un...  
  
- Rohan n'est qu'une plaine peuplé de sauvages...  
  
- Dans le chemin des morts...  
  
  
Maintenant tous l'observait, Eowyn qui était allée cherchée la coupe de bienvenu s'était retournée.  
  
  
- celui que vous cherchez est mort...  
  
  
Malgré moi je souris d'un air supérieur et dégageait mes oreilles d'elfes:  
  
- S'il était mort je l'aurai su.. Car des liens très profond nous relient...  
  
- Plus profond que ceux entre un cousin avec un autre?  
  
  
Je levai lentement les yeux et le dévisagea:  
  
- Je suis Arwen Undomiel, la fiancé du Roi du Gondor....  
  
  
Eowyn laissa tomber sa coupe, une servante couru la ramasser. La robe de la reine était taché du précieux vin. Personne ne dit un mot, le rôdeur qui me parlait sortit sa pipe et s'assit pour la fumer... C'était des hommes réfléchis... Une voix clair et fluide, une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps déclara avec humour:  
  
- Et moi qui était sûr d'être une espèce rare.... Apparemment je ne suis pas le dernier elfe...  
  
L'elfe sortit de l'ombre, il était grand et brun. Il souriait et me tendis la main:  
  
- Je suis Einior, elfe du désert du Nord... Mae govannen Fael Elleth, Arwen o Rivendell ! ( bienvenu belle elfe, Arwen de Rivendell)   
  
- Hannon le! Boe ammen thaed lîn... (Merci, j'ai besoin de votre aide )  
  
- Aragorn gwann... (Aragorn est mort) Il m'interrompit ainsi.  
  
- Tu te trompes... J'irai là bas, ú gosta di-nguruthos, (je ne crains pas l'horreur de la mort [qu'inspire les morts du chemin des morts])  
  
- Faeg sell ... (pauvre enfant)  
  
Il me prit la main, je refusais de lever mon regards. Aragorn ne pouvait pas être mort... Je ne voulais pas l'accepter avant d'avoir une preuve...  
  
- Je ne suis pas une enfant! Et rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera...  
  
La reine Eowyn s'était reprise et me tendait une nouvelle coupe, son regard était difficile à déchiffrer. Je sentais sa rancune et aussi une détermination de fer. Je bu une gorgé et lui dit:  
  
- Ma Dame, je resterai pas longtemps, mais pouvez vous me prêter un cheval demain matin?  
  
- C'est de la folie!  
S'écria Einior.  
  
Eowyn acquiesça simplement et fit signe à une servante de me montrer ma chambre.  
  
Je me regardai dans le miroir et sourit, j'avais vraiment l'air impossible... Je me lavai et m'habillai avec les même vêtements... Puis assise sur mon lit je réfléchissait... Legolas m'avait dit qu'Aragorn lui avait tout simplement tendu Evenstar et s'était élancé dans le noir. Il ne revint pas, mais pas un cri déchira l'obscurité... Je devais apprendre les circonstance de sa mort... Ou bien le sauver... caressant Evenstar avec ma main je me demandai pourquoi Eowyn l'avait fixé avec une telle insistance et pourquoi l'annonce de mon statut l'avait choqué à ce point... Elle avait dû voir Evenstar sur Aragorn... Pourquoi était elle choquée ? Et cette tristesse dans ses yeux...  
  
  
M'étirant j'eus une illumination, après tout j'étais la petite fille de la grande et sage Galadriel... Eowyn aimait Aragorn... Et lui? Il m'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps... La douleur me tordit l'estomac... Jusqu'à présent je ne pensais qu'à mon but mais pas à Aragorn en tant qu'être humain, en tant que l'homme que j'aimais... et puis l'idée qu'il ait peu aimer cette... mortelle me torturait... Pourtant je devais tout de même le trouver, coûte que coûte, pour moi, pour lui, pour la terre du milieu...   



	3. An Estel, pour l'espoir

  
Quand je revins dans les salles de la Reine, c'est avec attention que je l'observas. Elle aussi d'ailleurs se prêtait à ce jeu. Alors que je marchais vers le trône avant le repas j'eus un flash. J'avais des dons de visions comme mon père et ma grand mère. je vis Aragorn une qui se battait et Gandalf qui marchait vers... vers un très vieil homme. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais devenue toute pâle et que je fixais un point . Einior vint à moi, sachant que ma physionomie trahissait une vision. Il me secoua légèrement avec douceur, pour me faire revenir sans trop de choc. Malgré cela quand je revins à moi je sentis avec acuité ma solitude et cette impression d'être au milieux d'étrangers... Perdue sans jamais pouvoir retourner chez moi... Je ne parlai guère pendant le souper simple mais nourrissant. Le rôdeur qui m'avait parlé au début se nommait Arrandir (le noble nomade ) vint vers moi alors que tous écoutait une complainte jouée par un musicien très habile. J'étais assise à la fenêtre à regarder chaque étoiles s'allumer et penser au monde qui avait existé avant la deuxième obscurité... Bientôt les étoiles furent dissimulé par les nuages vicié de Mordor. Dégoûté je me retournai pour me trouver nez à nez avec le rôdeur, il avait visiblement attendu que les étoiles se voilent pour me parler. Il savait à quel point c'était rare de voir un ciel pure.  
  
- Ma Dame...   
  
- Messire...  
  
Il était grave et son visage austère, ses yeux clair contrastaient avec sa peau tannée et ses cheveux très sombre. Il paraissait sans âge, presque comme un elfe... Mais après tout les héritier d'Elendil avait du sang elfique.  
  
- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... Même si votre idée semble désespéré et folle... J'ai décidé d'aller avec vous... L' Ombre nous pousse à désespérer, mais les paroles que Gandalf m'avait dit autrefois me reviennent ... Il m'avait enseigné qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, et surtout qu'il faut rester souder et s'entraider... Vous qui aimez Aragorn et qui êtes aimée par lui, peut être pouvez vous mieux sentir sa présence que nous...  
  
- Merci noble rôdeur...  
  
- C'est notre dernière chance de sauver le peu qu'il nous reste... Nous le devons à ceux qui souffrent...  
  
Il disparut sans prendre congé pour préparer notre expédition. D'un côté certes je sentais cette camaraderie et cette union qui fait la force mais de l'autre je me sentais sans espoir et si petite devant la profondeur de l'obscurité... Puis brièvement l'image des visages des hobbits qui était part à Mordor éclairèrent ma nuit, leur simple courage, leur endurance... Peut être Sam et Frodon était vivant... Et même si je mourrais dans ce passage qu'importe. au moins je ne serai plus aussi seule... Je devais être courageuse comme ces hobbits qui ont appris très tôt qu'il n'y avait que guère d'espoir pour leur survie. Je savais toutes ces choses car comme Galadriel je pouvais voir certaines choses...  
  
  
Einior vint à moi, il avait l'air soucieux. Ses long cheveux bruns étaient lissé derrière ses oreilles et il était impeccable. Il me rappelait la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais aimé les elfes... Leur beauté efféminé ne m'attirait pas. A côté de cet elfe certes Aragorn pouvait paraître jeune mais son visage trahissait les test qu'il avait subi et la force de son caractère. Son visage mangé par sa barbe montrait une virilité que cet elfe ne pourrait jamais montrer... Mais après tout ce n'était pas le physique qui m'avait lié à mon fiancé mais des autres choses bien plus importante J'avais appris à aimer la faiblesse des hommes mais aussi leur sagesse... Je soupirai pour cesser de penser au passé et souris faiblement à l'elfe. Il me demanda:  
- Mankoi naa lle autien gurth ? (pourquoi vas tu vers la mort? )  
  
- Amin mela ho (je l'aime...) Amin dele ten' ho... (je m'inquiète pour lui)  
  
Peut être qu'il pouvait lire ma détermination dans mes yeux, peut être qu'il y cherchait autre chose... Mais en tout cas, soudain il leva les yeux et avec fougue dit:  
  
  
- Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar... (je te suivrais jusqu'à la mort)  
  
- Mankoi? (pourquoi?)  
  
- Amin ú sint ... (je ne sais pas)... An estel... (pour l'espoir)  
  
Puis il me sourit, son visage parut si jeune, même plus jeune que mon fiancé... Je n'avais jamais entendu parler auparavant des elfes du désert du Nord... Peut être que mon père n'était pas si sage que ça... Puis je souris car je savais que cet elfe voyait que le visage de Luthien à travers moi... Il était tombé sous mon charme mais qui à part Aragorn pourra voir la vraie Arwen? Puis j'eus soudainement envie de rire malgré la tragédie de ma situation... Einior m'avait parler en quenya, une elfique plus ancien car il savait que les rôdeurs parlaient courament le sindarin... Il ne voulait pas montrer aux autre la vraie raison pour laquelle il voulait me suivre. j'avais presque envie de chanter tellement mon coeur était léger... J'allais trouver Aragorn tout ira bien... Mais alors que j'allais prendre un verre d'eau, je me retrouvai à côté d'Eowyn.  
  
Son visage délicat et pâle la faisait paraître comme une rose blanche à peine éclose. Elle n'avait aucune chaleur quand elle me parlait, elle avait du effectivement aimer mon fiancé. Mais alors que j'allais regagner mon poste à la fenêtre, elle prit mon bras de sa main glacée. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Personne ne voyait cette confrontation car on écoutait tous le joueur de mandoline. Ses yeux autrefois vide de sentiment brillait d'une lueur passionnée. J'avais peur qu'elle ne me parle de ses sentiment pour Aragorn, je l'aimais trop pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait inspiré. Mais elle sourit et d'un murmure me dit:  
  
- Quand tous périssent dans la bataille, nous nous retrouvons si seules... Nous les femmes... Toujours à se sacrifier pour la gloire des hommes... Regardez ce qui reste de mon royaume... Le dernier royaume des hommes... Gouverné par une femme qui n'en veut plus car il n'y a plus de moyen d'aller à la bataille...   
  
Je pouvais sentir sa solitude et un sentiment de compassion m'emplit, n'avais je pas ressenti cela seule dans le froid? Alors d'une voix hésitante je répondis:  
  
- Oui le destin des femmes est moins brillant et glorieux mais il est tout aussi honorable...  
  
Amèrement elle déclara:  
  
- D'une façon vous avez de la chance Arwen d'aller vers la mort glorieusement...  
  
- Ma dame... Au point où nous sommes il n'y aura personne pour raconter notre gloire... Les elfes sont partis, les nains enfoui et les hommes... N'en parlons pas...  
  
  
Pensivement Eowyn caressa lépée qui pendait toujours à sa ceinture. Alors Je fis une très grande concession...   
  
- Dame Eowyn venez avec nous si une mort d'usure vous fait peur... Là-bas nous feront face à la mort... Pour la victoire ou la ruine...  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent et elle parut presque reconnaissante...  
  
- Oui... Pour la victoire ou la ruine..... Un dernière chance de briller... Et personne pour m'arrêter... Dame Arwen j'irai avec vous...  
  
Elle lâcha enfin ma main, son regards se perdit encore une fois sur Evenstar et un voile de mélancolie cacha ses sentiments de mes yeux:  
  
- Vous croyez qu'il est encore vivant?   
  
Ainsi elle me montrait ouvertement son affection pour lui... Était elle une rivale? Je refusais de me laisser tombée dans un piège de l'ennemi: la jalousie...  
  
  
- Je vais vous faire une confidence... Je n'en ai aucune idée mais c'est mon seul moyen de survie...  
  
Elle acquiesça, puis je pu reprendre ma place. Ainsi nous seront 4 à aller vers la mort...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Le passage des morts

  
Avant de dormir cette nuit, je réfléchis beaucoup... Si mon père avait conseillé à Aragorn d'aller par le chemin des morts cela voulait dire que c'était pour le meilleur... Mon père n'aurait jamais mis en péril toute la terre du milieu pour son bonheur personnel. D'ailleurs tout le monde savait que seul l'héritier d'Isildur pouvait passer par ce chemin et emmener à sa suite ceux qui avait brisé leur promesse. Aragorn avait il faillit? Mon noble roi n'avait il pas su être à la hauteur? Quoi que soit sa faute, elle m'était égal. Plus que le roi du Gondor, j'aimais le jeune homme qui chantais joyeusement le lai de Luthien et Beren, l'homme qui a su calmer mon chagrin persistant sur la fin de ma mère.   
  
Mon père croyait que c'était seulement Aragorn qui se tournait vers moi et que notre relation était déséquilibré... C'est faux... Combien de fois Aragorn m'a tenu dans ses bras quand tant de test me déchiraient? Oui un elfe est sage, mais être sage ne signifie pas être au dessus du chagrin...  
  
  
Que s'était il passé donc ? Avant de donner Evenstar à Legolas, Aragorn lui avait demandé de partir? Une ombre lui avait elle parlé ? Avait il senti la mort venir vers lui? Mais Legolas m'avait pourtant dit que sa force et son courage encourageait chacun, même le pauvre Gimli qui n'osait pas entrer...  
  
  
Dans le grande château d'Edoras on entendit l'orage déchirer le ciel et je compris une chose... Isildur avait dit que les morts compléteront leur promesse seulement lorsque l'ouest se trouvait dans une position de force devant l'est. On avait été en position de force jusqu'à ce que Sauron a fait forgé son nouvel anneau...  
  
Le plus sage sera de détruire l'unique, mais qui sait où Frodo et Sam sont ? Qui pourrait les aider? Puis malgré la chaleur étouffante, je tremblai, que cette nuit était sombre! Tout semblait compliqué et impossible.  
  
  
Le lendemain je peu remarquer que peu de gens avaient vraiment dormi . Nous étions six à quitter Edoras . Eowyn alarmé me dit:  
  
- Ce n'est pas avec six personne s que nous pourrons faire tomber Mordor!  
  
Avant que les autres puissent répondre je murmurai:  
  
- Arrive un moment Dame Eowyn, où la violence et la force n'apporte plus rien...   
  
Puis je montai sur mon cheval. A mes côtés chevauchaient Einior et Arrandir. Derrière nous venaient deux guerriers rohirrims et Eowyn. Personne ne parlait car tous tremblaient de découvrir des choses bien sombre.  
  
Arriver devant l'entrée de ce passage il y avait une vielle dame, très vielle. Ses habits étaient une mixture de pourriture et de cendres:  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas passer...  
  
Eowyn s'exclama:  
  
- Mon oncle m'avait dit que l'on accueillait ainsi ceux dont le temps n'était pas arrivé...  
  
  
Mais moi je gardai mon regard fixé sur la loque humaine en face de moi:  
  
- Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas passer?  
  
- Fille d'Elrond, d'autres ont besoin de ton aide...  
  
- Et celui que vous gardez enfoui dans votre tombe?  
  
A ce moment là, nos chevaux hennirent de peur et reculèrent. Du passage des morts sortirent quatre hommes, aussi vieux que la gardienne, qui portaient un corps. Je tressailli, mais Arrandir posa sa main sur mon bras.   
  
C'était Aragorn, je sautai en bas et m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Une voix très profonde clama:  
  
- Un répit à été donné à l'héritier d'Isildur... le temps de l'allégeance n'est pas encore arrivé!  
  
Je me tournai vers la vielle dame pour la remercier mais il ne restait qu'un tas gluant et répugnant. Arrandir m'aida à mettre Aragorn sur mon cheval, il était vivant mais dans un sorte de coma. Mon coeur battait très fort lors de notre chemin jusqu'à Edoras, malgré la sueur qui perlait ma peau je sentais un froid glacial. Ô comme je l'aimais, mon pauvre ange blessé... Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'à présent Eowyn chevauchais à mes côtés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disent d'une voix morne et amère:  
  
- Où est passé le noble roi? A présent le voici sans défense et déchu...   
  
J'allais répondre mais je remarquai qu'elle ne me regardais pas, elle se parlait à elle même...  
  
- Ainsi la gloire et la victoire ne sont qu'une chose passagère... Ce qui compte n'est pas celui qui brille de gloire mais celui qui brille de sagesse et d'humanité... Ô j'étais aveuglée par tant de prestance et de renom, je n'avais pas vu l'homme et l'enfant derrière ce titre... Pourtant je l'aurais suivi jusqu'à la mort...  
  
Des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues, son visage autrefois impassible trahissait sa tristesse mais aussi sa libération... En voyant Aragorn ainsi elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'était trompée...  
  
Cette fois elle s'adressait à moi:  
  
- Vous savez que je lui ai supplié de me laisser le suivre... Il a refusé... Me disant que ma place était ici, à Edoras... Que c'était mon devoir... Et que la gloire était sans importance s'il n'y aurait personne pour parler des faits glorieux... Que même les actes noble que l'on ne glorifie pas sont important... Il avait beaucoup de pitié pour moi... Mais il ne pouvait comprendre cette peur qui me ronge... Aucun homme pourra comprendre cela... Mais à présent je comprends que la gloire importe peu... Ce n'est que quelque chose inventé pour l'orgueil des hommes...   
  
J'essayai de lui sourire, mais comment pouvais je faire cela, quand cette femme me montrait du doigts ce que je ressentais face à tout les hommes... Puis d'une voix pleine de larmes je lui dis:  
  
- On fête les bains de sangs, on glorifie des meurtrier mais personne ne glorifie chaque naissance... Dame Eowyn le monde est injuste mais nous devons continuer à suivre notre chemin, même si certains hommes nous regarde d'en haut, car notre devoir est beaucoup plus pure et élevé... D'ailleurs rien ne vous interdit d'aller à la bataille... Mais le voulez vous vraiment? où est ce les mots de langue de serpent qui se sont insinué dans votre esprit... Vous faisant croire qu'être une femme était bas... Il voulait corrompre Rohan... Eowyn ne le laissez pas vous corrompre, cherchez au fond de votre coeur quel est votre propre désir et suivez le... Mais ne gâchez pas la chance de pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez... je ne vous dis pas que votre destin est d'être une reine aux côtés d'une roi et mère du futur roi, mais n'allez pas sur le champs de bataille, prête à mourir croyant que c'est ce que vous voulez quand en faite cela n'a jamais été votre désir...   
  
  
- Étrange monde... Vous êtes la futur femme de celui que j'ai crû aimer... Vous devrez être porteuse de tristesse pour moi, mais au contraire vous me montrez la voie et la lumière... Arwen, vous êtes comme la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu... J'ai grandis aux côtés de mon frère et de mon cousin sans que l'on m'ait montré ce que c'était d'être une femme...   
  
Elle sourit, son visage parut éclairé par le soleil et non par une pâle lune, mais soudain elle fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Va t'il survivre? Mon coeur pleure de savoir que quelqu'un comme lui puisse mourir ainsi et le sort de la terre du milieu m'inquiète...  
  
- Eowyn, j'ignores quel est ce mal qui le ronge... Mais je trouverai un moyen,,, Ah si seulement mon père était encore là...   
  
Effectivement. mon père ne pouvait plus m'aider... Je n'avais que de vagues connaissances de guérison en ce qui concernait ce genre de mal.  
  
Nous arrivâmes enfin à Edoras où on nous accueilli avec étonnement et grande joie. Arrandir porta Aragorn jusqu'à une chambre près de la mienne. Eowyn s'empressa de donner des ordres pour que l'on puisse le garder le plus confortablement possible. Einior restait à mes côtés, je lui demandai:  
  
- Que va t'il devenir? Je ne sais même pas quel mal l'a atteint... Il n'y a plus personne sur la terre du milieu pour nous aider...  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre je me retournai et filai vers le chevet de mon aimé... Il était très pâle mais il respirait encore... Je lui embrassai le front et les paupières... Puis je restai agenouillée à ses côtés... Une chose avait été accomplie, j'avais sorti Aragorn de ce cauchemar mais tant d'autres reposaient sur mes épaules... Sam et Frodo... Je devais chercher à les aider... Alors que une des servante versait de l'eau dans un plat argenté l'inspiration me vint... J'avais des dons de vision, ma chère Galadriel m'avait enseigné à voir à travers les distances. Mais c'était risqué d'autres gens pourront me voir... Mais cela importait peu à Sauron de voir une elfe ... Vraiment? je devais prendre le risque... Sachant que j'étais une elfe de haut lignage on me laissa seule avec le roi, ainsi je peu me pencher sur ce soi disant miroir. Je répandit un sachet de jasmin que je gardais toujours sur moi et fermai les yeux... Quand je les ouvris je me laissai emporté par cette surface lisse et argenté...


	5. Le miroir d'Arwen

  
D'abord je vis mon visage, creusé et pâle puis la vision laissa place à des images de Mordor, je peu même sentir sa chaleur. Silencieusement je demandai au miroir de me montrer Sam et Frodon. Puis je les vis... Frodon paressait mort, Sam était agenouillé à ses côtés pleurant et geignant:  
  
-... Quelque chose à faire avant la fin... Moi porter l'anneau jusqu'à la montagne du destin? Non non... ne sois pas stupide Samwise Gamegee.. Je peux pas...  
  
Pendant un instant je vis ce qu'il s'était passé avant, une araignée géante avait piqué Frodon... Il devait être vivant, car les araignée ne mange pas la chaire morte... Alors prenant toute mon énergie vitale, je tentai de me projeter vers Sam. La technique consistait à imaginer chaque parcelle du paysage et laisser son esprit s'envoler... Ne penser à rien, s'accrocher au lieu qu'on voulait attendre, mais sans trop essayer à casser ce lien fragile... Je me berçai légèrement et bientôt je su que j'étais là bas, enfin mon double spectral... je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'énergie et les nazguls risquaient de capturer mon âme... Alors je me mis devant Sam qui sursauta:  
  
- Une elfe? Mais non Sam tu perds la boule...  
  
Alors Je pris une grande inspiration et hurlai:  
  
- IL N'EST PAS MORT, FRODON N'EST PAS MORT!!!!!  
  
Puis peu à peu je commençai à me dissiper dans l'air et retourner dans mon corps. J' eus le temps de voir Sam se gratter la tête et répéter:  
  
- Frodon est pas mort... Que faire?  
  
Je me retrouvai devant mon plat remplis d'eau et regrettai de ne pas avoir peu dire plus à Sam... Comment ce pauvre petit hobbit, si peu sûre de lui pourra sauver Frodon? Peut être que l'araignée ne l'avait que fait évanouir... Je soupirai et revint vers Aragorn, J'avais froid car j' avais perdu beaucoup d'énergie. Puis de peur que d'autres gens puissent voir la pièce j'allai vider le plat, avant que l'eau ne gicle hors du plat, je cru voir ma grand mère. Elle soupirai:  
  
- Ah si seulement tu étais là Galadriel... Je ne suis vraiment pas digne représentante de notre famille...  
  
  
La tête me tournait alors je m'agenouillai à côté du lit d'Aragorn et m'endormis la tête enfoui dans ses draps... Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de sa peau, si familière et confortante  
  
Je ne dormis pas longtemps car Eowyn vint me secouer gentiment:  
  
- Arwen vous devez aller vous reposez...  
  
- Ô Eowyn je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il a...  
  
Nous nous penchâmes sur le malade. Il était encore plus pâle. Son visage me rappelait le pauvre Frodon, blessé par les Nazguls lors de sa route depuis la Comté. Je me souvint de la plante qu'Aragorn cherchait et qu'on appelait aussi l'herbe des rois. et demandai à Eowyn:  
  
- Est ce que l'on peut trouver de la Athelas ici?  
  
- Nous l'utilisons comme base lorsque nous teignons nos tissu...  
  
- Eowyn il me faut cette herbe, absolument...  
  
- Je vais mander quelqu'un pour la chercher... Depuis la chute de l'ouest on teint bien moins les vêtements...  
  
Puis elle se leva. tandis que moi je restai devant mon cher amour. J'avais tellement peur pour lui, de plus je m' inquiétai pour le sort de notre monde. C'était la première fois que je devais m'occuper de tel choses. J'avais beau avoir vu des siècles passé mais jamais une telle responsabilité était tombée sur mes épaules. A la lueur des bougies le visage d'Aragorn paraissait comme une statue. Du bout de mes doigts je caressait les traits de son visage. Pendant quelques instant j'oubliai tout, seulement existait Aragorn et moi. Je plongeai mon visage vers le sien et tendrement baisai ses lèvres. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Je failli crier de surprise...  
  
- Arwen... Hun nin (mon coeur).. Suis je mort?  
  
  
Je l'embrassai encore, cette fois il m'entoura de ses bras et je me sentis tellement en sécurité...  
  
- Non Estel, tu vis encore... On t'as sorti de cette tombe... Mon amour... Je te croyais perdu...  
  
Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule:  
  
- J'ai échoué... Il n'y a plus d'espoir...  
  
- Estel tu es l'espoir, ton nom le dit...  
  
Il ne dit rien, je pouvais sentir les larmes qu'il ne voulait pas montrer aux gens... Eowyn revint avec les herbes et murmura:  
  
- Ô excusez moi!  
  
Aragorn se retourna et lui sourit faiblement:  
  
- Merci Dame Eowyn...  
  
Puis son sourire se transforma en une grimace...  
  
- Sire?  
  
- Mes jambes.,.. je ne peux plus les bouger...  
  
  
Paniquée je posai ma main sur sa jambe et réalisai qu'un drôle d'aura en sortait... Que devais je faire?  
  
**_Eowyn parle:  
  
  
_**_Même si je crois ne plus aimer Aragorn, le voir ainsi épanoui dans les bras de celle qu'il aime me fit mal... Mais c'était surtout l'idée qu'une autre femme puisse être aimée par un homme si noble... Mais quand je le vis grimacer de détresse en réalisant que ses jambes ne se mouvaient plus et le regards paniqué d'Arwen. ma jalousie fit place à une peine sans fin... Pauvre elfe... Pauvre homme... Après cela nous décidâmes de le laisser se reposer dans son lit et que le conseil aurait lieu ici. Arrandir et Einior s'assirent autour du lit. Arwen était assise sur le lit, sa joie avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. Moi je m'assis sur une chaise. On parla beaucoup, Arwen insistait que l'on ne pouvait pas compter sur le porteur de l'anneau car il était blessé, mais elle refusait de dire comment elle le savait. Aragorn ne la pressait pas, il avait sûrement l'habitude des elfes et leurs habitudes si bizarre.   
  
Finalement, on me pria de rassembler le plus d'hommes possible, préparer une armée. A part cela nous n'avions pas décidé d'autre chose.  
_  
  
  
  
Quand Eowyn et les autres disparurent et nous laissèrent seuls, je pris la main d'Estel et je ne dis rien. Une servante avait préparé une tisane d'Athelas et il la bu sans rien dire. J'avais moi même préparée une ongue de soin avec le reste d'herbes. Timidement je fis glisser le pantalon d'Aragorn, heureusement que sa tunique était longue, rougissante je finis par enlever le pantalon. Puis avec une main hésitante j'enduis ses jambes musclé et sombre avec cette ongue. Mon coeur battait très fort, j'avais envie de laisser ma main s'aventurer plus haut, mais je ne fis rien paraître. Estel avait fermé les yeux et ne disait pas un mot. Lorsque mon massage devint moins rapide et plus recherché, il ouvrit les yeux et murmura:  
  
- Hûn nîn... (mon coeur)  
  
- Âr nîn... (Mon roi) Tu peux sentir mes... mes caresses?  
  
- Oui, aussi douces que tes mots...  
  
- Peut être que la paralysie se dispersera...  
  
Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux, mes caresses avaient été bien audacieuses... Je ne remis pas son pantalon, je le couvris tout simplement avec son drap. Puis je m'assis à son chevet. Il gardait les yeux ouverts et je pouvais sentir qu'il se perturbait pour cette guerre finale contre Sauron. Alors je lui caressai les cheveux, doucement et lui murmurai  
  
- Dors.. Tu dois te reposer... Tout ira bien...  
  
Puis très doucement je lui chantai des chansons du peuple de ma mère... Ses muscles finirent par se détendre et il s'endormit... Quand enfin son souffle devint régulier, je soupirai. Je devais le laisser un moment pour tenter de régler nos problèmes... Il semblait ne pas y avoir d'espoir, mais il fallait monter une armée. Mais une petite armée ne peut pas détruire Sauron... C'était quelque chose de plus puissant et profond qu'il fallait utiliser... Mais quoi?   



	6. La croissance des enemis de Sauron

  
Mon père s'était bien trompé en croyant que je serai toujours au dessus d'Aragorn.. Lui qui avait tant d'années sût garder des immenses responsabilité sur ses épaule et surtout un très lourd héritage. Il savait que la mort le guettait à chaque recoin et que l'ennemi cherchait à le corrompre. Malgré mes petites tragédies personnelles et mes long siècles de contemplation je n'avais jamais vraiment vécu. Alors qu'Aragorn jour après jour s'était battu contre l'ennemi et surtout contre lui même. Jamais un seul instant il avait failli à son devoir. Souvent il ne dormait presque que pas car il devait ou bien presser le pas ou assurer la sécurité de ses compagnons... Il avait un très grand contrôle sur lui même... Moi je n'avais jamais vraiment été testé jusqu'à présent, j'avais certes souffert dans mon coin mais jamais du me battre pour survivre ou pour mon prochain... Peut être était ce un test pour me mettre à la hauteur de mon aimé...   
  
Je le regardai longuement en train de dormir, puis finalement j'allai vers les autres me renseigner sur l'évolution de notre armée. Je savais me battre car mes frères me l'avait enseigné, mais je n'avais jamais assisté à une bataille. Mes seuls meurtres avait été fait sur des orcs égaré dans nos terres. Je n'aimais vraiment pas faire cela, après tout j'étais une elfe. Aucun des hommes que nous avions trouvé savaient se battre et de surcroît nous n'avions presque aucune armes. Alors les rares artisans que nous avions commencèrent à forger des épée et des boucliers. Les hommes avaient amené leur femmes et enfants avec eux, ainsi nous devions les nourrir et les loger. Ils étaient triste à voir, car les survivants des anciennes contrée des hommes avaient dû, pour ne pas être esclave de Mordor, se cacher dans des contrées incultivables et au climat rude.   
  
Ainsi je passais mes journées à courir. J'appris très vite à forger des armes, j'aidai les artisans le plus possible. Mais je devais aussi, en tant qu'hôtesse, aider Eowyn à assurer la survie de notre peuple. Mes seuls moments de plénitude était passé au chevet de mon roi. Mais c'était aussi très dure, je devais garder un visage serein et ne pas montrer mon soucis vis à vis de la situation. C'était bien dure car Estel savait lire dans mes yeux. Je savais plus que jamais qu'il aimait pour l'essence de mon être et non pas pour ma grâce elfique, car ces derniers temps je n'avais guère de grâce. Mes habits était usé et souillé par les divers tâches que j'accomplissais. Mes cheveux était natté mais quelques mèches s'échappaient de ma tresse. La chaleur mordorienne ne faisait qu'augmenter et j'étais en nage. J'imagines que je devais avoir des cernes aussi, souvent on me réveillait au milieu de la nuit pour m'occuper d'un nourrisson malade ou d'autres malades.   
  
Ce jour là, j'étais en train de grimper rapidement les marches pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur Aragorn, dont l'état ne s'améliorait pas, quand Eowyn m'accosta:  
  
- Arwen, nous n'avons presque plus de nourriture... Les réserves sont vides...  
  
- Quelle calamité!... Comment une armée pourrait se préparer si l'on a rien pour les nourrir? Nous devrions envoyer quelques un de ces elfes mercenaires chasser et chercher de la nourriture....  
  
Effectivement, je n'étais pas la dernière elfe de la terre du milieu, loin de là...  
  
Eowyn s'empressa d'aller donner des ordres. Moi je continuai mon chemin tout en m'assurant que j'étais pas trop sale et négligée. Mes doigts étaient crevassé par les heures passés à faire la vaisselle e forger les armes. J'ouvris la porte sans frapper, Arrandir était en train de parler gravement à Aragorn. Mais ils paraissaient quand même un peu plus optimiste. Arrandir inclina la tête en ma direction et sortit. Nous essayons tous de tenir compagnie à Aragorn pour ne pas le faire sentir seul. Il paraissait de bonne humeur:  
  
- Arrandir m'a appris que Faramir intendant du Gondor est encore vivant... Et qui tente d'oeuvrer contre l'ennemi... Bien sûr très discrètement... Ainsi nous allons envoyer Einior lui avertir de ce qui se passe... Qui sait, si nous nous y mettons nous pouvons peut être faire tomber l'ennemi...  
  
- Oui, espérons...  
  
Un grand poids s'envola de mes épaules, nous n'étions plus seul face à l'ennemi. Je me penchai vers Aragorn et l'embrassai. Il me murmura:  
  
- Ma pauvre dame, vous devez être si fatiguée... Et vous devez vous remémorez de la douceur de vivre chez votre père...  
  
Je lui souris:  
  
- Oui, fatiguée je le suis, mais je ne ms suis jamais sentis aussi... vivante... Mon seul souhait est...  
  
Ma vois devint plus grave et attristée:  
  
- Que tu guérisse...  
  
Il ne dit rien, il m'observait comme si il ne me connaissait pas. Il y avait certainement une lueur pleine d'amour mais aussi d'étonnement... Je restai une heure à ses côtés, bavardant et l'écoutant . Je finis par partir aider les autres... D'ailleurs une vielle dame m'attendait en face de la porte:  
  
- La petite de ma fille est très malade...  
  
Je la suivi jusqu'au lit ou se reposait la mère et le nouveau née. Apparemment c'était un prématuré, elle était trop gringalette pour survivre... Je ne savais pas quoi dire, une telle peine emplissait mon âme. Je conseillai à la mère de la nourrir et la garder bien au chaud, car malgré le chaud l'enfant tremblait. Puis j'allai aider Eowyn à enseigner à quelques jeunes filles comment manier une épée. Très fatiguée ce soir là je m'endormis sur le lit d'Aragorn, j'étais trop fatiguée pour penser à ce que les autres diront.   
  
Le lendemain matin, personne ne me surpris dans les bras d'Aragorn, sauf lui même...  
  
- Arwen, tu dois vraiment te reposer, tu passes tes journées à travailler et le soir aussi...  
  
- Tu faisais bien la même chose...  
  
- Je suis un rôdeur, j'ai l'habitude...  
  
La fatigue, l'angoisse et la solitude me frustrait énormément, ainsi cette remarqua anodine et de bonne intention, réveilla la rage qui m'habitait. Mais j'étais une elfe je la contins aussi bien que je savais le faire:  
  
- Oui bien sûre moi je suis une douce princesse elfique qui ne sait pas ce que c'est de se battre ou de peiner pour les autres... Détrompez vous fils d'Arathorn, vous ne me connaissez certainement pas bien!  
  
Puis froidement je me dégageai de lui et sortie de la pièce en disant:  
  
- Reposez vous bien...   
  
Cette rage que je n'avais pas réussi à extériorisé me rongeait. C'est avec dextérité que je maniais mon épée, toutes mes élèves étaient abasourdies. Après la leçon, Eowyn m'attira à l'écart:  
  
- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien Arwen?  
  
  
- Je peux maintenant parfaitement comprendre cette rage que vous ressentez quand on vous laisse pas aller en guerre... Car vous êtes une femme et de surcroît fragile...   
  
Puis j'essayai de sourire pour lui montrer que ma rage n'était pas contre elle. A vrai dire je n'en voulais pas tant à mon fiancé, c'était toute cette situation qui me frustrait. Je finis par demander un cheval et galoper dans les environs. Cet exercice me fit du bien, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose que cette ignoble réalité... Je comprenais à présent la taille de mon sacrifice... Sacrifier ma paix, ma plénitude et ma contemplation pour vivre... Vivre ne voulait pas seulement dire aimer passionnément ou danser toute la nuit... Cela voulait aussi dire apprendre à voir la mort en face et l'accepter... Voir ce nouveau né sans beaucoup de chance de survie me faisait pleurer... Oui je regrettais un peu le doux palais de mon père, mais j'étais prête à payer le prix. En rentrant vers Edoras je me rendis compte que je devais aller voir Aragorn, lui montrer que c'était pas de sa faute et que je l'aimais plus que tout. Après tout sa situation était aussi frustrante, ce noble guerrier était cloué au lit sans pouvoir guérir... Rapidement je montai le voir, Arrandir était là et à ma grande surprise je vis Faramir et... _je dû me frotter les yeux pour être sûre que la fatigue ne me faisait pas des hallucinations_... et **Gandalf**!   
  
Alors... Il y avait de l'espoir après tout...


	7. L'espoir surgit de l'ombre

  
- Gandalf? Mais ...  
  
Il sourit malgré la gravité de la situation...  
  
  
- ma chère enfant, je vous expliquerai tout en détail plus tard...   
  
J'acquiesçai, Aragorn ne me regardait pas. Je devais vraiment l'avoir blesser. Mon cher amour...   
  
Puis sans dire un mot, il s'en fut avec les autres hommes. Ils devaient avoir établi un plan sans avoir demandé quoi que ce soit à la reine du Rohan ou moi... Aragorn maintenant me regardais mais ne disait pas un mot... Finalement je murmurai:  
  
- Estel...  
  
- Ma dame...  
  
Des larmes perlaient mes yeux, je n dis rien mais je blottis ma tête sur son épaule  
  
- Je suis désolé, cette colère n'était envers toi, mais envers tout...  
  
- Je sais mon ange... Je sais...  
  
  
Je lui fit face, mes yeux plongeant dans les siens:  
  
- Ma sage dame, ne laissez pas l'ombre gagner sur vos sentiments... Nous qui avions renoncé à celle ci il y a longtemps dans la Lorien...  
  
- oh Estel...  
  
Les larme se firent trop nombreuse, mais je réalisai très tôt que lui aussi pleurait...  
  
- Ô Roi du Gondor ne pleure pas...   
  
- Mes larmes ne sont pas de tristesse mais de contentement... Gandalf m' appris qu'une personne viendra me soigner... Lui même n'ayant pas la connaissance désiré...  
  
J'étais empli de joie, mais soudain je me demandai qui sera ce guérisseur? mon père était connu pour ses miracles... Mais il était parti j'en suis sûre... Apparemment ces hommes ne s'étaient réuni que pour parler du mal qui rongeait Aragorn... Il était trop tôt pour parler de cela... Tout dépendait de la guérison d'Aragorn. Gandalf était en train d'organiser un conseil... Je descendis aider Eowyn a organiser le souper. Je la trouvai aussi froide et distante avec les hommes que d'habitude. Elle avait une façon particulière d'agir en leur présence. Elle se montrait quelque peu hautaine et outrageusement distante. Mais je savais que seul Aragorn avait déchiré ce voile. Nous allâmes converser avec les invités. Gandalf était en train de tenter de soigner quelques enfants. Mais Faramir était assis, dès que l'on entra je vis d'abord son regards admiratif sur moi puis le regard de quelqu'un qui voyait une apparition féerique. Dès le premier instant je sentis l'attention spécial de Faramir pour Eowyn. J'en fus très heureuse... Ma chère amie pourrait trouver réconfort et valeur après d'un homme si vaillant. Je demandai à Faramir:  
  
- Mais vous avez laissé Gondor ainsi sans défense?  
  
- Dame Arwen, il ne reste plus rien à défendre. La cité blanche est en ruine... J'ai amené avec moi tout les survivants qu'il reste...   
  
- J'en suis désolé...  
  
  
- Et moi de vous l'annoncer Dame du Gondor...  
  
Prétextant d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur les malades je les laissai seuls...   
  
J'allai voir le petit bébé prématuré... La mère, une délicate créature aux grand yeux bleu était debout, son visage décharné et terne était constellé de larmes. J'étais arrivée trop tard... Elle me tendit le corps de son enfant. Je le serrai contre moi, sentant cette vie qui s'envole, ce coeur qui cesse de battre. La mort. On ne pouvait rien contre cela... La petite fille était morte comme elle aurait du mourir un jour... Mais pourquoi si jeune? Malgré moi je pleurai, mon visage souillé de poussière et ma robe défaite faisait de moi un triste tableau. C'est à ce moment là qu' Einior arriva en criant:  
  
- regardez des elfes!!!!!  
  
  
Un peu irrité je me dis que des elfes on en voyait tout les jours. Puis le corps de l'enfant encore dans mes bras j'allai à la fenêtre et soudain mon coeur s'emplit de lumière. Un grand groupe composé d'elfes vêtus de blanc arrivaient vers nous. A leur tête il y avait une femme elfe, mince et blonde... Aussi belle que notre ennemi est sombre, aussi étincelante que les étoiles... Dame Galadriel venait à Edoras. Ma joie était sans fin, bien sûre elle possédait bien plus de savoir que mon père... Ô ma chère grand mère, qui était une mère pour moi... Puis j'eus honte de ma tenue, sale et négligée. Sa robe à elle était immaculée et son visage propre. Pourtant laissant l'enfant avec sa mère je m'élançai vers elle... Moi qui n'aimais pas montrer mes sentiments, j'éclatai de sanglots devant mon peuple et tout ces gens réuni. Elle me serra longuement dans ses bras.  
  
- Ma chère enfant... J'ai entendu votre cris de détresse...  
  
- Mais... Mais vous n'êtes pas revenue de Valinor, c'est pas possible...  
  
Elle eut un de ces regards énigmatique et murmura:  
  
- Si fíriel, minlû eleth ( Une mortelle à présent, un elfe (il y a) un temps)  
  
Oui j'avais bien l'air d'une mortelle dans mon état... Sans sagesse et trop plein d'émotions...  
  
- Je ne suis jamais parti à Valinor, je ne pouvais pas être si... lâche...  
  
  
Ô qu'ils étaient tous gracieux et sage... Moi Arwen, l'étoile du soir, je ne ressemblait qu'à une vulgaire servante à leurs côtés...  
  
Elle alla tout de suite au chevet d'Aragorn. Moi je continuai ma tournée vers les gens du peuple. Eowyn vint m'aider, mais elle était très distraite. A un moment, elle me prit le bras et murmura:  
  
- Je peux enfin vraiment comprendre ce lien qui vous lie à Aragorn... Ô comme je le comprends...  
  
Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, car déjà elle retournait dans la salle du trône... Mes intuitions avaient elles été exactes? Faramir, intendant du Gondor n'avait que des yeux pour elle... Je revins vers la pauvre mère qui venait de perdre sa fille. Elle ne répondis pas à mes appels, et sa mère vint à ma rescousse. M'expliquant que depuis ce moment fatidique cette femme refusait de parler ou de manger. Longuement je lui parlai, après cinq minutes je cru qu'elle allait parler mais elle ne fit que vomir le peu de nourriture qui restait en elle. Cette scène morbide me glaçait les os... Ainsi moi aussi un jour je serai torturée comme cela en voyant celui que j'aime mourir... Mon père avait raison à Valinor le rêve que j'eus avec Aragorn sera éternellement vivant... _Mais pas plus qu'un rêve _ comme toute ma vie, une contemplation sans fin, un rêve mais jamais la réalité avec sa passion et sa morsure... Ainsi j'acceptai de faire face au déchirement de la mort? Mais savais je ce qu'était la mort? Non, pas plus que tout ceux qui sont autour de moi... je sortis en titubant de la pièce qui sentait la mort pour me diriger vers l'air pur. Ce monde qui croulait et pourrissait sur lui même me faisait horreur, je voulais sortir, m'en aller très loin... C'est à ce moment quand mes jambes ne me tenaient plus que fus accueilli dans les bras fort et tendre d'Aragorn. J'aurai presque hurler de joie. Il était debout... Il était guéri, mais une douleur, plus fulgurante que ma joie, me transperça... Et s'il n'était guérit que pour être mieux torturer par l'ennemi? Je m'interdit de penser sur cette voie... Je ne pouvais pas être si égoïste...  
  
  
_Aragorn parle:  
  
Enfin je pouvais me sentir comme avant. Sous mes yeux j'avais vu une autre vision de la femme que j'aimais... Mais pourtant je l'aimais encore plus pour cela... Je découvrais peu à peu Arwen la mortelle... Fragile et éphémère comme une rose, elle apparut ainsi ... Ses yeux emplit de mélancolie et de tristesse... Malgré son regard farouche , je pouvais voir cette parcelle de son être qui était si délicate... Dans mes bras elle me parut si petite... Je me sentais enfin à son hauteur... Pourtant la plus grande partie de notre bataille commune m'attend... Je risquerai de mourir... La laissant seule et ainsi sacrifiant sa vie... Tout cela semble tellement impossible... pourtant Gandalf est revenu... Galadriel aussi... Et Arwen qui m'appelle sans cesse Estel... Elle m'insuffle la vie et l'espoir... Comme Gilraen ma mère... _


	8. Le dernier conseil de l'unité

  
  
Le conseil eut lieu de bonne heure. J'allais représenter Rivendell, ainsi Galadriel me donna une robe elfique aux douce nuance bleutée. J'avais l'ai nettement plus elfique, quand je détachai mes long cheveux démêlé et ma peau était immaculé. J'arrivai un peu en retard car Eowyn et moi, nous occupions d'un homme blessé lors d'un entraînement. On nous attendait silencieusement, quand j'entrai je remarquai deux hobbits très grave. Eowyn à ma suite vint en rougissant, je remarquai un regards rapide qu'elle jeta sur Faramir. Je n'eu pas à expliquer notre retard, notre oeuvre était connue de tous. Gandalf prit la parole:  
  
- Nous voici tous réuni les principaux ennemi de Mordor... Prince Narwain représente les elfes de Mirkwood, étant le prince depuis le départ de son frère Legolas. Princesse Arwen représente les elfes d' Imladriss depuis le départ de son père Elrond. Dame Galadriel représente la Lothlorien. Les ents étant un peu trop grand pour se présenter dans ce château...  
  
Un des hobbits eut une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux, mais celle ci disparut très vite pour laisser place à de la tristesse  
  
-... Sont représenté par Meriadoc Brandybuck de la comté, La comté par Peregrin Took. Le Gondor a comme représentant Faramir l'intendant. Le rohan Dame Eowyn .. Quand à Aragorn fils d'Arathorn...  
  
- Je représente les dúnedains, connus sous le noms de rôdeurs...  
  
Tout le monde l'observa, n'était il pas le roi du Gondor? Il gardait une expression neutre et concentré...  
  
- Maintenant mettons en commun ce que nous savons tous...  
  
Un des hobbits, je crois le petit Peregrin s'écria:  
  
- Mais les nains n'ont pas de représentant!  
  
Cette fois une certaine tristesse apparut sur le visage noble et grave d'Aragorn:  
  
- Non pippin... Gimli est parti avec Legolas et après son départ les nains ne sont plus uni du tout...  
  
Ainsi la communauté de l'anneau était dissolu... Je remarquai qu'Estel avait été très proche d'eux.   
  
Pippin baissa les yeux, sa peine était apparente.  
  
Gandalf parla de sa disparition:  
  
- Saruman avait de nouveau tenter de m'emprisonner, il a peu me garder enfermé dans sa tour quelques semaines... Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne comment sortir...  
  
- Mais Mithrandir vous êtes devenu Gandalf le blanc... Très puissant...  
  
Je ne peu m'empêcher de remarquer cela:  
  
- Princesse Arwen, je ne connaissais pas encore très bien mes nouveaux pouvoir... C'est pour cela que je dû attendre un peu...  
  
- Nous savons tous que Gondor est tombé et que les hommes sont devenu des sauvages, sauf ceux qui sont venu à Edoras... Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer Mordor ainsi...   
Faramir résonnait ainsi à haute voix.  
  
  
- Et puis tant que Frodon et Sam sont là bas on peut pas les attaquer... Ils vont finir grillé....  
  
  
Pippin avait presque les larmes aux yeux, Meriadoc lui tapota l'épaule...  
  
Gandalf prit la parole:  
  
- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas assisté au conseil d'Elrond...  
  
- Non Mithrandir... Nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici.. Les forces de Mordor ont des espion partout... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de dévoiler une telle chose... De plus... Combien d'entre nous seront rester ferme face à la menace de l'Est?  
  
Tout le monde se tue en regardant Galadriel qui s'était levée. Son regard tranchant se posa sur chacun d'entre nous. J'imagines qu'elle paraissait dangereuse et froide car ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas tentait d'éviter son regard. Et puis elle ne testa pas tout le monde, pas les deux hobbits ou Elessar et moi...  
Je continuai pour Gandalf:  
  
- Je dirai simplement que Sam et Frodon sont embarqué dans une mission de grande importance... De plus je voudrais vous faire part de mes nouvelles... Ils sont entré dans Mordor , Frodon est blessé.. Je crois piqué par Arachnée, mais j'ai fais en sorte que Sam sache qu'il n'est pas mort...  
  
Galadriel plongea son regard dans le mien et murmura:  
  
-Vous avez risqué gros Princesse Arwen...  
  
- A ce moment, à ce que je savais, Edoras était le seul ennemi de Mordor, et je devais agir vite et en conséquence... Le sacrifice de mon âme était pas aussi important que la perte de notre dernier espoir...  
  
Aragorn me dévisagea son regard nu cette fois laissait voir sa tendresse, Galadriel hocha la tête lentement... Puis Aragorn déclara:  
  
- Je pense que nous devrions continuer sur la voie que Gandalf nous a déjà présenté... Tenter de diverger l'attention de ... de l'ennemi de son pays pour garder la voie libre pour... Les deux hobbits...  
  
Les espions de Sauron n'avait que guère d'esprit, il ne pourront jamais voir entre les mots d'Aragorn mais les hommes si... Ils pouvaient maintenant tous comprendre sur quel espoir nous nous accrochions.  
  
- Mais l'ennemi n'a t'il pas déjà pris forme humaine? demanda Faramir.  
  
- Non intendant du Gondor, S... l'ennemi prendra forme humaine seulement s'il réussi à a reprendre ... un artefact qui compte beaucoup pour lui....  
  
C'était Gandalf qui répondait ainsi. Nous gardâmes tous le silence. Eowyn observait Faramir à la dérobé. Je pouvais voir le succès de cette petite entreprise. Après quelque minutes la Dame du Rohan dit:  
  
- Mais nos hommes ont trop peur d'aller en guerre... N'êtes vous pas d'accord Arwen.. je veux dire Princesse Arwen?   
  
- Oui, ils se blessent exprès de peur d'être envoyé vers l'Est...  
  
- Pourtant nous avons besoin d'eux... murmura Aragorn.  
  
Tout le monde se plongea dans un silence consterné. Narwain dit tristement:  
  
- Il ne reste que bien trop peu d'elfes...  
  
Meriadoc se leva soudainement, sa petite taille contrastait avec les grand elfes il fit face à Gandalf et dit:  
  
- Les hobbits sont encore là... Bien que réduit à l'état d'esclave ils ne sont pas devenu sauvages comme les hommes... Je les connais c'est des vaillant bonhommes... Si nous arrivions à les libérer de cet esclavage ils vous suivront jusqu'à Mordor sans regret. Ils vous seront très reconnaissant et voudront vous payer de leurs vies en échanges...   
  
Puis il se tourna vers nous tous:  
  
- Vous pouvez bien croire que nous sommes petit de taille,et Grands pas nous ne savons pas nous battre. Mais si nous n'avons plus d'autre choix pour retrouver notre paix et notre douceur de vivre. Nous apprendrons à nous battre et nous irons à Mordor sans peur...   
  
Son courage et sa passion fit vibrer ma note d'espoir qui s'accrochait désespérément à mon coeur. Gandalf hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers Galadriel. Celle ci gardait les yeux sur Meriadoc et Pippin et ne disait pas un mot. Les autres étaient trop choqué pour proférer un mot sauf Aragorn qui eut un fugitif sourire et répondit à Meriadoc:  
  
- Merry, il est vrai que je pensais que vous ne saviez pas vous battre et que vous étiez des être fragile. Mais chacun d'entre vous m'a surpris en bien durant notre courte communauté... Je connais la force des hobbits et leur amour pour leur terres, et si nous venons à voter pour cette option je voterai pour vous...  
  
Merry oublia de sourire tellement la rage de vivre faisait battre son coeur, mais Pippin joyeusement déclara:  
  
- Bah vous aussi grands pas vous nous avez surpris agréablement... On croyait déjà être cuit sur un feu de rôdeur...   
  
Les trois compères rirent un peu, je souris à l'adresse d'Estel. Puis de nouveau un grand silence s'abattit sur le conseil. Le vent si connu venait à s'engouffrer par les fenêtre et faisait bouger les lourdes et usées draperies. Eowyn murmura d'une voix claire:  
  
- Voir des hobbits aller en guerre donnerait un peu de sens de l'honneur à nos hommes...  
  
Galadriel leva les yeux lentement, et dit:  
  
- Lorsque Biblon trouva un artefact maléfique, il entra dans l'histoire de la terre du Milieu, c'était le premier Hobbit a faire cela... Frodon suivit son chemin après le conseil d'Elrond... A présent Meriadoc nous propose une chance de détruire l'ennemi... Nous ne devons pas laisser cette chance s'envoler... De plus, je sais depuis le début du troisième âge, le temps est arrivé quand les hobbits modifieront le destin de toutes les races... J'accepte l'aide des hobbits pour ma part Meriadoc...   
  
- Les ents ne se sentent pas très concerné par cela, car ils en restent que trop peu... Marcher contre Isengard fut le début de leur perte... Mais je sais que depuis notre venue ils tiennent les hobbits à coeur... J'accepte au nom des ents...  
  
Faramir dit:  
  
- J'ai eu la chance de croiser Frodon en Ithilien et je comprends la valeur de votre race... Ainsi j'accepte cela au nom du Gondor... Si Le Roi Aragorn est d'accord...  
  
- Je suis d'accord intendant du Gondor, car je connais très bien cette race et je serai fière de les mener en guerre...  
  
Aragorn avait soudainement l'air plus noble et royal... Il regardait au loin, seul face à son destin...  
  
- Faisant confiance à la Dame Galadriel et au Roi Aragorn, et à mes visions je prend votre partie Meriadoc...   
  
- Vous pouvez l'appelez Merry... C'est pour les intimes... gloussa Pippin.  
  
Je lui souris. Il était charmant ce petit hobbit. On m'avait dit qu'il avait jurer allégeance au Gondor. Merry avait fait de même pour le Rohan...  
  
Narwain leva les yeux, c'était son tour:  
  
- Je ne connais rien aux hobbits, mais je sais que mon frère a été très proche de vous... je fais confiance au jugement des représentantes des elfes... J'accepte.   
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi après cette remarque il chercha mon regard, je lui souris gentiment ne sachant que penser. Faramir demanda gravement à pippin comment ils allaient libérer les hobbits. Merry expliqua:  
  
- Sau... L'ennemi est trop loin pour se soucier de la rébellion de ces petites et paresseuses créatures... Bien sûre ils enverrons des orcs pour brûler nos maisons et tout... Mais je pense que la plupart des hobbits ne sont guère troublé par cela car ils préfères leurs smials... Pippin et moi nous pourront réveiller les gens de nos clans et d'autres... Au nom de Frodon Baggins...   
  
- Oui nous les Took nous ne supportons pas d'être traité si mal... Il faut seulement nous réveiller...  
  
Aragorn offrit son aide:  
  
- Je vous donnerai quelques notions de tactique au cas où... Mais je ne pense pas que vous voulez que je vienne avec vous...   
Il dit cela avec un sourire.  
  
- Vous commencez à nous connaître grands pas! la première raison est que nous préférons nous occuper seul de nos affaires et deuxième mant un homme aidant les hobbit réveillera la méfiance de l'ennemi...  
  
- Bien penser Merry... Vous ne ressemblez plus trop aux hobbits insouciant de l'auberge du Poney Fringant...  
  
- on apprend comme on peut ...  
  
Ainsi le conseil se termina ainsi. Je voulai parler à Aragorn mais Narwain vint me demander quelques questions. J'entendis Faramir s'étonner:  
  
- Sire, je en savais pas qu'on parlait ainsi à nos rois... Grands pas...  
  
- Cela sera le nom de ma lignée... Telcontar... cela sonne mieux ainsi...  
  
Je rigolai avec les deux hommes mais Narwain me pressa d'une question:  
  
- Mais où est votre père???  
  
- Il est parti à Valinor...  
  
- Laissant sa fille seule... Cela est bien étrange... Pourquoi?  
  
- Prince Narwain j'ai mes raisons...  
  
- Cela doit être dure d'être seule parmi les hommes et les orcs...  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas seule prince!  
  
Je tentais de faire comme si il rigolait, son ton m'inquiétait. Il s'intéressait trop à mes affaires. Je voulais m'échapper de l'étau de son attention. Je pris le bras d'Eowyn et la suivit vers le salle du trône...  
  
- J'aime pas le frère de Legolas...  
  
- Oui, il est étrange...   
  
Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce qui me dérangeais sur lui...


	9. On est seul face à notre propre destin

  
  
On prépara un grand festin avec les vivres qui restaient. Merry et Pippin allaient partir le lendemain armé avec les soins de nos forgerons. Ils emmèneront des armes pour les hobbits. Je préparai de mon côté des talismans pour les protéger juste avant le souper. Je venais de bénir les talismans et je les regardais reposer dans de l'eau de violette et d'améthyste. Je pensais à Aragorn, rougissante j'imaginai la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma nuque et de ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sursautai soudain car quelqu'un était devant moi, le prince Narwain. Il me demandait:  
  
- Puis je vous aider... Entre elfes nous pouvons mieux nous comprendre...  
  
Encore sous la langueur de ma douce rêverie, j'eus du mal à répondre. Narwain posa sa main sur mon bras et demanda:  
  
- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien belle Arwen?  
  
- Non, non tout va bien... lâchez moi...  
  
- Ô excusez moi...  
  
  
J'eus de la chance, car la seconde d'après la porte s'ouvrit et le son de la voix d'Aragorn failli me faire sauter en l'air:  
  
- Arwen... Je te cherchais...  
  
Il parut visiblement irrité de voir Narwain devant moi, celui ci remarqua la familiarité d'Aragorn avec moi. Il bredouilla:  
  
- Et bien je vais vous laisser, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin d'aide...  
  
- Merci Prince...  
  
Aragorn le regarda partir d'un regard meurtrier. Avait il un sixième sens? Car après tout le pauvre prince ne faisait rien de mal quand il est venu dans la pièce. La porte se ferma derrière lui... Aragorn tourna son regard, qui était à présent tendre vers moi:  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'aime pas cet elfe... Très différent de son frère... Ou d'autres elfes...  
  
Puis il haussa les épaules et continua:  
  
- J'espère que Merry et Pippin réussissent leur entreprise... En attendant je vais entraîner ces hommes... Mais il faut trouver un moyen de leur donner la foi...  
  
Je levai des yeux admiratif sur lui:  
  
- Te voir leur donnera la foi... Ton courage et valeur...  
  
- Alors c'est chose étrange que la personne qui me donne l'espoir ne peut pas faire de même pour eux...  
  
Riant légèrement, il se pencha vers moi et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ô ce que c'était beau de sentir ses bras autour de moi, tout son corps contre le mien... Puis il enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux, et je glissai lentement mes mains sur son corps. C'est à ce moment qu'une servante frappa à la porte et dit:  
  
- Dame Arwen le dîner est prêt.  
  
- Merci, j'arrive!  
  
Puis j'éclatai de rire avec Aragorn car nous avions échapper belle d'être le centre des commérages des domestiques. Puis la main dans la main nous allâmes jusqu'à la salle à manger. A ce moment là il lâcha ma main et murmura:  
  
- Peut être il serait plus sage de ne pas montrer des signes de notre ... amour... Je crains que l'ennemi arrive à le savoir... Ceux qui savent sont assez sage pour ne pas le divulguer. C'est sûrement une précaution inutile...  
  
  
- Ah sire, je sais bien que vous ne voulez pas montrer à votre maîtresse que vous avez une nouvelle flamme!  
  
Nous rimes ensemble de bon coeur, cela faisait vraiment du bien... Puis nettement plus gravement nous allâmes rejoindre nos amis attablé. Ma mauvaise chance fit en sorte que je fus à côté du prince Narwain et qu'Estel fut placé à l'autre bout de la table. Heureusement en face de moi il y avait le très noble Faramir.  
  
Le souper fut très... désagréable. Il me semblait que Narwain observait chacun de mes gestes. A un moment, alors que Faramir parlait avec un rôdeur, il me demanda:  
  
- Puis je vous tutoyer belle dame?  
  
Je failli lâcher ma fourchette:  
  
- En quel honneur?  
  
- Et bien sire Aragorn vous tutoies bien...  
  
- C'est un très bon ami de mon père et des mes frères... je le connais depuis longtemps...  
  
- ah... Comme vous le voulez... Quels sont vos plans après la victoire?  
  
J'avais une folle envie de lui lancer mon verre de vin sur le visage. Mais j'étais une elfe après tout... Je lui fis un de ces sourires énigmatique à la Galadriel et murmurai:  
  
- Personne ne peut prédire comment sera la victoire... Si nous serons vivant pour la voir...  
  
Faramir renchérit:  
  
- Oui après tout, ce qui compte est la victoire et pas notre destin...  
  
Malgré la gravité de ses mots il coula un regard vers Eowyn. Je lui souris gentiment.  
  
- Faramir, je sais bien ce vous voudrez faire...  
  
Il me rendit son sourire:  
  
- Je connais aussi votre désir le plus chère belle dame.  
  
Aragorn qui s'était levé car le souper était terminé, se trouvai juste derrière Faramir dit d'une vois amusé:  
  
- Ah vous êtes bien impertinent Faramir parler de telle chose!  
  
L'intendant éclata de rire, le vin accomplissant des miracles:  
  
- C'est Dame Arwen qui a commencé!!! Et bien je prend congé car je voudrais aller faire une promenade avec Dame Eowyn...  
  
A ce moment là Narwain se tourna vers moi:  
  
- Dame d'Imladriss me feriez vous l'honneur de votre compagnie pour...  
  
Aragorn qui n'avait plus l'air amusé du tout coupa:  
  
- Dame Arwen j'ai besoin de votre aide pour conseiller les hobbits.  
  
Je souris d'un air désolé à Narwain et pris vite le bras de mon fiancé. Celui ci grommela:  
  
- Dommage que nous devions cacher notre lien...  
  
Je ne dis rien, mais je me sentais très gêné par ce prince. Aragorn était tellement écrasé de tests que j'avais peur qu'il n'éclate comme un orage sur cet elfe. Sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec les passions des autres. Il était froid et très directe. A l'image de son éducation discipliné... Tout cette terrible attente dans l'ombre nous rendait tout bonnement fou.   
  
Bien sûr qu'Aragorn avait nullement besoin de mon aide, il connaissait mieux les hobbits et les orcs que moi. Alors je pris congé et je m'en allai aider à réunir des armes pour les hobbits.   
  
Chaque mouvement augmentait la chaleur et j'étais bientôt en nage. Mon seul et unique désir était de me jeter sous un des torrents d' Imladris. Finalement mon dos me faisait tellement mal que je me relevai, silencieuse comme la nuit se tenait Galadriel. Seule ma grand mère pouvait savoir où j'irai...   
  
  
- Ma chère enfant, venez prendre l'air avec moi.  
  
J'acquiesçais et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la forêt qui environnait Edoras. Il y avait des Mallornes et je su que ma grand mère y était pour quelque chose. Il régnait ici une impression de protection infinie comme en Lorien. Mais comme dans le royaume de ma grand mère on se trouvait nu face à nos désirs et notre devoir. Galadriel ne parlait pas dans une langue que je puisse transcrire, c'était des mots qui s'infiltrait dans mon âme... Mais si je les écris cela donnera ça:  
  
-... Plus difficile que la bataille sera l'attente et l'organisation... L'ombre ronge notre noblesse et notre courage... L'homme plus que l'elfe sera touché... C'est un nid idéal pour la corruption, la jalousie, le désir ou la perversion... Arwen, toi qui la personne la plus proche du roi tu dois le soutenir, l'Ombre tentera de le corrompre ou l'avilir plus que les autres... Tu dois l'aider à rester noble et courageux... De plus de nouvelles personnes vous rejoindrons... Je veux aussi que tu saches que ce Narwain est le demi frère de Legolas... C'est un semi elfe, un homme... C'est pour cela que vous avez tous de la difficulté à le voir....  
  
- Mai dame de la lumière vous me laissez ici?  
  
Elle sourit lentement:  
  
- Je dois aller aider nos frères du nord et de Mirkwood... De plus j'aimerais pouvoir reprendre la Lorien.. Mais je laisse ici plupart des gens de ma garde... Vous en aurez besoin.   
  
Puis sa voix se fit froide et distante:  
  
- Sachez Arwen que l'on est toujours seul face au destin... Et c'est grâce au courage et l'intégrité que l'on réussit...  
  
Elle me serra contre son coeur... Puis je me retrouvais seule dans cette immense forêt. Avec hâtes je rentrais au château. Eowyn semblait m'attendre vers les escaliers. Ses joues était rose et un sourire sans fin éclairait ce visage autrefois grave et glacial:  
  
- Ô Arwen je vous attendais! J'ai tant à vous dire...


	10. L'Ombre tente de corrompre tout le monde

  
Riant aux éclats elle m'attira à l'écart. Puis n'y tenant plus elle s'écria:  
  
- Arwen je suis fiancé!  
  
  
C'était une nouvelle Eowyn qui fleurissait sous mes yeux. Comme si l'hiver avait enfin laissé les plaines du Rohan...  
  
- Mon coeur est ouvert et je me sens.,.. Je sais pas.... Pleine d'amour et de reconnaissance pour tous... J'aimerais pouvoir dire merci au monde entier... Tout semble tellement... en harmonie...  
  
Puis s'assombrissant:  
  
- Sauf l'Ombre...  
  
J'avais ressenti le même émoi quand mon coeur s'était ouvert à Estel... La joie puis la peur de l'Ombre qui croît...  
  
  
Lui prenant la main, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien:  
  
- Nous vaincrons l'Ombre Eowyn! Et même si l'Ombre arrivait à nous tuer nous nous retrouverons dans un autre monde où elle n'aura aucune emprise sur nous...   
  
- oui aucune emprise sur nous! Arwen je vous promets de toujours être fidèle à cette philosophie...  
  
- Moi de même Eowyn...  
  
Elle était si jeune comparé à moi, mais c'était comme moi une femme et un lien nous rapprochait... Revigoré par cette petite nous allâmes faire des retouches aux vêtements des hobbits. Plongée dans mes pensée je finis par dire à Eowyn:  
  
- Vous voyez même si l'Ombre subsiste, l'espoir aussi. Il grandit dans des vallées certes petite mais inconnues du mal... Et quand il sera aussi grand que cette ombre, rien ne pourra l'arrêter... Il y aura toujours de l'espoir si nos coeurs restent pure.... Loin de l'hypocrisie et de la corruption...  
  
- Oui Arwen... Mais je ne peu m'empêcher de penser à ses pauvres hobbits perdu dans le pays de l'Ombre... J'aimerais tellement les aider...  
  
- Moi aussi.... Vous savez nous pouvons les aider... Dès demain je vous apprendrai à envoyer de la grâce a votre prochain...  
  
- Je pensais que c'était un don réservé aux elfes...  
  
- Il est plus facile pour nous de faire une telle chose mais chaque personne ayant une intention pure et un coeur bon peut arriver à faire cela...  
  
Puis dans un silence contenté nous finîmes notre travail. Je savais que Dame Galadriel avait fait ses adieux et que demain elle partira avant que je me réveille alors je ne cherchai pas à la voir. Mais j'allai dans la pièce où reposaient les talismans. Alors que tous allaient s'allonger pour dormir en paix je fis des ultimes prières sur ces talismans... Utilisant des sorts que nous connaissions depuis le lointain passé où nous parlions seulement en quenya:  
  
- Aman tel' Seldarine.... berialye Beriain ( bénie et protège les hobbits)  
  
Je chantais à mi voix dans la profondeur de la nuit. Quelqu'un entra, c'était sûrement Narwain, mais je refusai de casser ma concentration alors je ne regardais que les talismans. La personne s'agenouilla en face de moi, sur les talismans et reprit ma litanie. Je failli sourire, c'est Eninior, mon fidèle ami...  
  
Cette nuit là je dormis bien, tellement profondément que je ne rêvais pas. Je dormis tellement tard, oui les elfes dorment quelques fois surtout quand les temps sont aussi mauvais et que l'ombre ronge notre patience, que je ne vi pas le départ des hobbits. Ce fut Einior qui leur donna mon présent. j'appris que Gandalf allait les accompagner jusqu'à la vielle forêt pour aller voir Tom Bombadil et après tout les alliés potentiels. Ce fut Estel qui me raconta tout ça, il était venu à mon chevet pour prendre congé car il partait avec quelques elfes explorer les environs et surtout ramener des vivres. Il était vêtu comme un rôdeur sans sa tunique du Gondor. C'était bien grands pas qui se tenait à mon chevet. Je l'embrassa longuement, puis alors qu'il cachait son visage dans mes cheveux et se perdaient dans le parfum qui s'y exhalait je murmurai des paroles de protection:  
  
- Vara tel' Seldarine...  
  
Il devait avoir entendu mes mots car quand il se redressa il me dit en guise de congé:  
  
- Mela en' coiamin, Quel esta... (amour de ma vie, repose toi ...)  
  
  
- Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Melamin (mon coeur pleurera jusqu'à ton retour, mon amour...  
  
Puis m'embrassant encore il s'en alla. Je m'habilla rapidement et descendis. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs alors je m'assis à l'embrasure de la fenêtre pour regarder les chasseurs partirent. Faramir aussi s'en allait. J'avais maintenant tellement l'habitude de voir Estel toute la journée que le voir partir pour quelques heures remplissait mon coeur de peine... Je restai encore là à rêvasser quand Eowyn vint à moi, me rappelant de ma promesse je l'attirai dans une pièce vide et jamais fréquenté. Il fallait de la solitude pour pouvoir bien se concentrer. J'expliquai longuement à Eowyn qu'il fallait visualiser la personne et murmurer très doucement nos encouragement et nos prières. Il fallait vraiment sentir la personne que nous bénissions, ne penser qu'à elle.   
  
La journée se passa vite. Nous ne mangeâmes pas car il restait très peu de vivre et nous préférions nourrir les plus soufrants. Après notre ronde habituel vers les malades et les blessé. Je sortis me promener dans la forêt. Elle me rappelait tant le temps où Estel était si jeune et plein d'espoir. Tellement plus libre et léger... Dans un tournant je croisai Narwain, j'essayais de lui parler gentiment, tentant de leur rendre un peu plus en harmonie avec la beauté. Mais il interrompit mes réflexion sur la nature environnante en disant:  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas des bons acteur le roi et vous... Vous tentez de cacher que vous vous aimez mais vous ne pouvez pas...  
  
J'essayai de sourire en disant:  
  
- Et bien, c'est une preuve de notre grand amour...  
  
Mais il me regardait froidement dans les yeux, et sa voix résonna jusqu'au fond de mon âme:  
  
- Quel amour! Une elfe et un homme... Savez vous ce que vous êtes en train de faire? Vous commettez un acte pas naturel, qui corrompt votre âme... Pour quoi? Seulement un désir refoulé... Comment peu on...  
  
- Ne tentez pas de souiller un sentiment noble sire...  
  
Je me retournai pour partir quand il déclara amèrement:  
  
- Vous êtes condamnée à mourir seule, après avoir vu celui que vous croyez aimer rejoindre sa tombe... Son corps qui sera pourrissant quand vous quitterez enfin la terre... Une vie gâchée pour quelques instant de plaisir... Connaissez vous la profondeur de l'amour qui peut lié un elfe à un autre... Arwen ne gâchez pas votre chance... moi je en vous quitterai jamais...  
  
Je lui jetai un regard distant et froidement lui répondit:  
  
- L'amour reste tel qu'il est, il ne dépend pas de la race de celui qui le ressent... Vous vous méprenez sur mes sentiments, et cela ne vous regarde pas... De plus vous n'êtes pas un pure elfe mais un semi elfe... Mais je vous pardonne l'Ombre vous rend fou...  
  
Il s'avança d'un air menaçant, je filai déjà vers le château mais il rattrapa mon bras et m'attira dans un coin. Son regard était farouche et sa voix dure:  
  
- Ce n'est pas l'Ombre qui me rend fou mais toi... Je t'aime Arwen et je sais que tu sentiras la même émotion si ce morveux allait crever dans un coin. Ce n'est qu'une illusion ma chère... Les hommes ne sont pas nos égaux... Ils sont inférieur... Je suis mieux que lui... Ô Arwen moi je serais t'aimer comme il le faut...  
  
- Je vous conseilles de ne pas parler du roi du Gondor sur ce ton... Et lâchez moi, vous n'êtes pas vous même... C'est l'Ombre qui vous tort!  
  
Ses bras fort de guerrier m'enserrait la taille, je lui donnais des coups de pieds mais il ne me lâchait pas. Où s'était envolé le timide et silencieux Narwain? Je ne supportait pas sa présence mais je ne l'avais pas imaginé si ignoble. Ces mots cruel qui me blessait plus que ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ils sont inférieurs... Des mensonges, je hurlai désespérément:  
  
- Menteur, lâches moi!  
  
  
Une rage infinie montait en moi, il avait détruit la candeur et la pureté de mes rêves et de mon amour... Il avait roulé dans la boue notre amour... Mais il était tellement fort... J'étais à sa merci... Silencieusement j'implorai mes amis resté à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas un elfe devant moi, ni un homme mais pire qu'un orc. Ses mains déchirait déjà ma tunique. Je lui mordit la joue aussi cruellement que je peu, mais il éclata de rire. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait aussi détruire mon corps et mon intimité,, il me lâcha. Je failli tomber à la reverse. Il fixait quelqu'un derrière moi, je croisais les doigts que ce n'était pas Estel. Cela le détruirait plus que moi... Je failli pleurer de reconnaissance quand j'entendis la voix d'Einior:  
  
- J'ignorais qu'un jour j'aurais la honte d'envoyer un elfes dans les donjons... Dame Arwen...  
  
Sa voix avait changé d'intonation, il s'inquiétait. Il pointait son arc et une flèche sur Narwain. Je me mis à ses côtés, ramenant mes loques sur mon corps. Eowyn arriva en courant et me prit dans ses bras:  
- Ô Arwen j'ai entendu votre appel... Moi qui ne suis pas elfe... Je remercie le ciel et les valars que j'ai réussi à vous entendre...   
  
  
Je ne dis rien, mais larmes voilait tout, et ces mots, dure et cruels me hantaient Les hommes ne sont pas nos égaux... Ils sont inférieur... Vous êtes condamnée à mourir seule, après avoir vu celui que vous croyez aimer rejoindre sa tombe... Son corps qui sera pourrissant quand vous quitterez enfin la terre... . Je tremblais quand des gardes vinrent prendre Narwain. Je pris le bras d'Einior et le suppliai:  
  
- Il faut absolument cacher cela d'Estel, je veux dire Aragorn... Cela lui fera trop mal et en ce moment il a besoin de calme et d'harmonie...  
  
Il n'y avait que nous trois dans cet endroit que j'avais senti si paisible autrefois. Les yeux d'Einior était voilé de larme et de rage:  
  
- Je dois lui dire Arwen... Pour vous venger...  
  
- Non, non... Au nom de Galadriel ne le faites pas... Soyez noble... Ne laissez pas l'Ombre vous remplir de rage et de violence... Ne lui dite rien... Je vous supplie Einior... Pour la terre du milieu, pour les elfes... Pour moi....  
  
- Et qui vengera cet acte impardonnable? Non Dame Arwen vous ne comprenez pas...   
  
Cherchant une issu je fini par admettre défaite avec une seule condition:  
  
- Dites lui seulement que vous l'avez entendu me dire des paroles détestable et qu'il m'a poussé quand j'a répliqué...  
  
- Je lui dirais tout simplement qu'il vous agresser, tenter de ... de vous déshonorer...  
  
Il disparut vers le donjon. Je savais que son intention n'était pas mauvaise mais les conséquences seront déplorable. Il croyait que j'était hystérique... Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que je protégeais Estel de la rage qui le prendra...  
  
Tendrement, Eowyn me guida jusqu'à ma chambre, cachant mes habits déchirés, m'aida à enfiler une robe puis elle me garda dans ses bras. Je finis par lui confier l'ignominie qu'il avait fait de notre amour...  
  
- Mais Arwen, rien ne peut détruire votre attachement... Rien...  
  
- Ô Eowyn ces mots empoisonnent mon esprit...  
  
Elle ne dit rien, continua à lisser mes cheveux. Très tard ce soir là les chasseurs rentrèrent. Ils étaient trempé car un violent orage sévissait sur la région. J'espérais que c'était trop tard pour qu'Einior puisse faire part de ce méfait. Je tentais de cacher ma peine quand Aragorn me serra dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il remarquai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais tant de tests nous étaient dû à cause de l'Ombre, il ne me demanda rien, attendant que je lui dise ma peine. je ne voulais pas lui faire mal, mais Einior persistait... Je ne pouvais plus éviter cela, mais en tout cas éviter qu'Aragorn perde son sang froid... Ô Si seulement j'avais été plus forte que lui... Malgré mes entraînement je ne serais jamais aussi forte qu'un guerrier elfique... Nous étions en train manger , Faramir, Eowyn, les rôdeurs, Einior et nous quand un des rôdeur demanda:  
  
- Narwain mange avec les elfes de dame Galadriel?  
  
Aragorn répondit d'une voix troublée:  
  
- Pas à ce que je saches...  
  
Je savais qu'il me regardais fixer mon assiette vide.   
  
  
Einior jeta un regard vers Eowyn et déclara:  
  
- Narwain mange dans le donjon... Il a commis un crime...  
  
Arrandir, très sage, demanda:  
  
- Comment? Un crime? a t'il tué quelqu'un???  
  
- plus grave que cela, mais noble rôdeur cela ne regarde que la justice et lui...  
  
- Bien Souveraine de Rohan.  
  
Aragorn était trop inquiété par mon état pour écouter cette conversation. Je savais qu'avec ma sagesse elfique je devais agir avec honneur et courage. Mais la nourriture me faisait horreur, ces horribles mots chantaient dans ma tête comme une litanie...  
Aragorn me murmura:  
  
- hiril nîn? ( Ma dame? )  
  
Son corps qui sera pourrissant quand vous quitterez enfin la terre...   
  
Je secouais négativement la tête pour enlever ces sombres pensées. Aragorn était encore plus inquiet, je n'étais pas consciente que tous m'observait maintenant. Les elfes était plus sensible que les hommes, envers toutes les choses qui souille leur pureté ou la beauté... Et puis j'avais tellement peur qu'Aragorn ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce test.... Les hommes ne sont pas nos égaux... Ils sont inférieur...   
  
Le souper prit enfin fin et je m'élançait vers la sortie. Avant cela Eowyn me prit le bras et me murmura:  
  
- Arwen calmez vous...  
  
  
Je me dégageai:  
  
- Je suis calme...  
  
Puis je sortie, j'allais quitter le couloir pour prendre les escaliers quand j'entendis la voix d'Einior:  
  
- ... Mais je suis arrivé à temps... Cela l'a profondément bouleversé... Elle en voulait pas que je vous racontes cela... Craignant de vous faire mal... Mais je vous avais aussi promis de la surveiller... Et voilà...  
  
Je failli hurler de rage, il m'avait promis de pas aller dans les détails... Mais je me forçais à rester calme. Aragorn ne répondit rien. S'il laissait sa rage le gouverner il deviendra une proie facile pour les mauvaises ondes de l'Ombre... Je devais aller vers lui... Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour détourner sa colère... C'était moi... Je n'avais pas à faire semblant de pleurer car des larmes coulaient rapidement sur mes joues, je les rejoignis... Je n'avais pas l'air d'une princesse elfique qui protégeait son amant mortel... C'était plutôt le roi qui protégeait sa princesse. Très vite je fus dans ses bras et enfin mon corps cessa de trembler... Finalement tout ces mensonges, ces horribles mots s'envolèrent... Eowyn avait raison rien ne pouvait détruire notre amour, rien... Einior s'était éclipsé.. Et soudain je lui fus reconnaissante de tout avoir raconté... Je ne voulais pas d'ombre entre Estel et moi, de plus je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de tout lui dire. I  
  
Estel ne disait pas un mot, je sentais son coeur battre trop vite. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et murmurai:  
  
- Estel... Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne dois pas me venger... Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller dans ta rage...  
  
- Ma Dame ne me demandez pas l'impossible...  
  
Sa voix tremblait de peine et de rage. Je pris tout mon courage et levai les yeux vers les siens.   
  
- Tu dois me le promettre... Car Estel c'est l'Ombre qui veut que tu te laisse aller dans le chemin de la violence... Tu ne dois pas la laisser te corrompre... Et puis, les valars en soi loué il ne s'est rien passé de grave... Les mots étant plus blessant que les gestes...   
  
Il ne disait rien, son visage paraissait lointain... je ne savais pas mais il revoyait la scène quand Frodon lui avait tendu l'anneau... Il avait un choix... Continuer courageusement son chemin et avec valeur se battre seul contre une armée d'orcs. Ou bien, prendre possession de ce pouvoir incomparable et prendre un chemin plus facile mais rempli de perversion et de désirs matériel... Tout était tellement similaire ici... Courageusement et avec difficulté être juste et ne pas laisser la rage le mener sur le chemin facile de la violence... Ou bien être un esclave de cette colère et faire un carnage digne des orcs...   
Les hommes ne sont pas nos égaux... Ils sont inférieur... Aragorn leva les yeux enfin, il ne sourit pas mais murmura gravement:  
  
- Be iest lîn... ( comme vous voulez) Mais je ne pourrai certainement pas pardonner un tel acte...  
  
- Moi non plus mon roi... La seule chose que je te demandes c'est de ne pas agir sous l'emprise de la colère...  
  
Il me serra très fort dans ses bras. Il était plus calme et moi aussi. Il venait de prouver le contraire de ces mensonges... Les hommes n'étaient pas inférieur aux elfes... Ils pouvaient être très noble... Plus noble qu'un semi elfe... J'étais bel et bien dans les bras d'un homme plein de valeur et d'intégrité... je l'aimais... Et encore une fois nous avions été victorieux face à l'ombre...


	11. Une discorde

  
Le problème quand on attend c'est que l'on peut pas agir... Narwain avait été sorti de prison mais tous le surveillaient. Moi je l'évitaient et dans les soupers il était toujours attablé le plus loin possible de nous deux. Un soir d'hiver, oui malgré le climat morodorien, ou plutôt à cause de celui ci un terrible et cruel hiver nous glaçait, nous étions tous regroupé dans le salon privé de la reine. J'étais en train de broder l'arbre du Gondor sur une cape noir, Eowyn était en train de vérifier le journal de bord sur les vivres et les habitants. Einior était en train de confectionner un livre de feuilles, où il collait et écrivait une remarque pour chaque feuille qu'il a avait trouvé lors du dernier âge. Il fredonnait très doucement un comptine du Nord. Faramir était penché avec Arrandir sur une carte de la terre du milieu et calculaient combien de temps cela prendra pour les hobbits pour rejoindre Edoras. Aragorn marchait de long en large. Le mauvais temps nous empêchait de sortir et nous manquions tous d'activité.  
  
  
Il est connu que les elfes ne ressente pas le froid... Cela était vrai lors du troisième âge et avant... Maintenant que Sauron influençait le climat, le changement de température nous affectait, d'autant plus qu'on n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant. J'étais blotti sous un châle avec l'effigie du cheval du Rohan, mais je tremblais malgré moi. Eowyn se leva pour ranimer le feu. Aragorn était en train de grommeler nerveusement:  
  
- Nous devons faire quelque chose... Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi alors que plus de gens tombe sous les ordres de Sauron...  
  
Je lui répondit calmement:  
  
  
- Gandalf nous a dit d'attendre...  
  
- je sais... Mais si on pourrait monter une armée pour reprendre le Gondor  
  
  
Eowyn aussi entra dans la conversation:  
  
- Vous savez bien que les gens refusent de se battre...  
  
  
Faramir releva la tête de la carte et dit tristement:  
  
- Il nous faudra beaucoup d'hommes pour reprendre le Gondor et le garder...  
  
  
Aragorn se tue mais continua à arpenter la pièce. Cela faisait des jours que nous n'avions pas reçu de nouvelles. J'étais encore très retournée par l'incident avec Narwain pour tenter d'entrer en contact avec Gandalf. Mais chaque matin, Eowyn et moi, nous priions pour tout les hobbits, à la comté ou à Mordor et pour Gandalf.   
  
Arrandir soupira en regardant son jeune cousin, lui aussi étant un rôdeur ressentait cette envie d'agir... Mais nous devions attendre ce retour... Et si de nouveau quelqu'un arrivait à faire du mal à Gandalf? Que ferons nous? Au moins nous étions pas seul et notre peuple s'était agrandit. Mais qui savait quel voie était celle de la sagesse? Je pouvais vraiment comprendre le pauvre Frodon... La voix d'Aragorn me fit sursauter:  
  
- Et si nous attaquions Mordor maintenant... De toute manière cela sera une petite attaque de diversion...  
  
- Nous devons attendre Gandalf...  
  
Aragorn s'assit à mes côtés. Il me prit la main mais ne dit pas un mot. Puis il finit par la lâcher et déclara d'une voix grave et haute:  
  
- En temps que capitaine des rôdeurs je vais aller faire un tour de reconnaissance... Voir ce qui se passe dans les étendus qui furent autrefois amis... Cela Gandalf nous a pas interdit...  
  
- Mais Estel, tu risques gros... Que ferait on sans le roi?  
  
Il haussa les épaules et dit:  
  
- J'ai toujours été un rôdeur... Je n'ai pas peur de cela ma dame...  
  
Eowyn qui se tenait dans un coin s'avança et elle était de nouveau la guerrière virginale... Elle déclara:  
  
- Je viendrai avec vous sire... Je connais très bien les plaines de Rohan...  
  
  
Faramir se tourna. Dans l'espace d'un instant je le vi toiser Aragorn. L'amour avait déjà planté les racines dans son coeur et il ne voyait à travers la demande d'Eowyn qu'une preuve d'amour qu'elle offrait au roi du Gondor. Celui ci eut d'abord un lueur de tendresse pour elle, puis d'une voix résolu il déclara:  
  
- Non Dame du Rohan... Je n'emmènerai personne avec moi... A part des rôdeurs qui connaissent la façon de vivre dans les terres sauvages... Votre place n'est pas dans les marais humide et les forêts obscurs à épier l'ennemi...   
  
Le froid fit place à la fureur d'Eowyn et elle s'écria:  
  
- Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à ressentir cette claustrophobie de ce château et de cette situation?!? Vous croyez que seuls les hommes peuvent sentir cela?!? Et bien détrompez vous car Moi aussi je désire faire quelque chose... Héritier d' Isildur votre place est non plus dans la boue à épier!   
  
Puis son visage se ferma elle jeta un dernier regard glacial sur Aragorn puis disparut dans sa chambre. Faramir s'assit sur un siège, il n'avait jamais vu Eowyn ainsi. Aragorn passa une main sur son visage d'un air égaré., puis il s'assit à mes côtés. Arrandir alluma sa pipe et se pencha vers le feu pour se réchauffer les mains, il murmura tristement:  
  
- C'est pas dans la bataille que l'ennemi nous battra... Mais dans l'attente...   
  
Einior laissa son livre sur une table et s'écria:  
  
- Moi je pense que toutes les personnes qui désirent aller faire ce tour de reconnaissance y aille sous les ordres du roi... Que la personne soit une femme ou un homme... Car le temps est arrivé où nous sommes complètement égaux... De plus sire Aragorn, je vous dirai que j'ai vu Dame Eowyn se battre et elle se bat aussi bien que n'importe quel soldat...   
  
  
Faramir soupira:  
  
- Non, non, non... Elle n'agit pas de sa propre conscience... C'est l'Ombre qui la fait agir ainsi...  
  
Toute la scène m'avait aussi énervé... Pourquoi Eowyn n'avait elle pas le droit d'aller se battre? Aragorn n'avait pas plus le droit d'aller là bas qu'elle...  
  
  
- Non Eowyn agit de sa propre conscience... Elle aussi brûle de se battre... Faramir Eowyn se bat avec habilité et cela même depuis bien avant que l'on sache que L'unique a été retrouvé... Enfin si on regarde le temps du regard d'un mortel...  
  
  
- Elle ne peut pas souiller sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blond par le sang de cette boucherie...  
  
  
- Pas plus que vous ou Estel... La guerre est une horreur mais on n'a pas le choix... Nous devons agir... Et nous avons tous le droit d'agir comme on veut...  
  
Tout ces hommes m'énervaient... Pour eux les femmes étaient des trésors à garder dans un coffre de peur qu'elles se blessent. J'espérais qu'Estel ne tentera pas de faire une telle chose car moi je n'était pas soumise comme une mortelle... J'eus soudainement la nostalgie du temps où je n'étais qu'une princesse et qu'il me voyait que comme un rêve. Puis je sursautai: étais je en train d'avoir la nostalgie du temps où Aragorn ne me connaissait pas vraiment? Je me levai et m'excusai:  
  
- Je vais aller voir Eowyn...  
  
  
Eowyn était assise dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, je m'assi à ses côtés et je ne dis rien. Elle parlera si elle veut, sinon elle saura que je la supporte... Elle se tourna vers moi, son visage était constellé de larmes:  
  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir hurlé sur Aragorn... Ô! Faramir doit me haïr...  
  
Je tentai de sécher ses larmes avec le pan de ma robe et lui répondit doucement:  
  
- Vous avez bien fait de gronder Estel... Il se prenait pour je ne sais qui... En ce qui concerne Faramir... Je sais pas Eowyn... Même s'il vous détestes pour cela vous avez le droit d'être tel que vous avez envie d'être... Moi même je ne suis peut être pas la réplique parfaite de ce rêve qu'avait eu mon roi... Mais je pense que Aragorn comme Faramir est assez noble pour voir au delà de son ego ...   
  
Eowyn continua à observer la pâle lueur du ciel et murmura:  
  
- J'aimerais tant être un homme... Sans avoir à m'expliquer...  
  
  
Comment pouvais je la contredire? La vie des hommes paressait tellement plus facile que celle des femmes... Je n'avais vraiment pas assez de sagesse pour être une elfe... Merci à Elebereth que je sois tombée amoureuse d'un mortel...  
  
  
- Ô Arwen j'aimerais tellement aller dans la bataille... Me battre avec honneur et gloire... Je ne veux pas attendre mon aimé dans un château froid et silencieux... je veux le suivre... Je croyais que je ressentais seulement ça à cause de Grima mais maintenant je me rend compte que suis vraiment une guerrière...  
  
Elle avait trouvé sa voie, je devais seulement l'encourager...  
  
- Eowyn, si c'est vraiment votre désir... Faites le ... Battez vous pour que l'on accepte cela... Et parlez en à Faramir... je sais que votre relation est encore naissante comparée à la mienne, mais c'est à travers les tests qu'une relation se fortifie.... Courage Eowyn...  
  
Je lui baisai le front avec tout mon amour, puis je la laissai seule... Je ne pouvais rien pour elle. Sauf parler à Estel...


	12. La fin de l'attente

  
Aragorn était maintenant tranquillement assis sur une chaise quand je revins dans le salon. Il ne leva pas les yeux à ma venue. Je m'assis à ses côtés et il murmura:  
  
- Edav nîn (pardonnez moi)  
  
  
- Ú-moe edaved (il n'y a rien à pardonner), tu n'as fais que dire ce que pensais... Dan... (mais...)  
  
- Dan?  
  
- Boe anno tîr ned maeht an Eowyn ... ( Tu dois donner le droit à Eowyn de se battre)  
  
  
Il fronça les sourcils, et murmura:  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de donner le droit... Je me suis laisser emporter... Edav nîn Arwen...  
  
Je lui pris le visage entre mes mains et embrassai le front. Personne ne nous regardait. Puis soudain Einior vint en courant:  
  
- Regardez!!!! La plus petite armée que j'ai vu mais aussi la plus longue !!!  
  
Aragorn courut vers la fenêtre. Effectivement j'eus aussi la surprise de voir une longue armée d'hobbits marcher. Puis pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'entendis Aragorn blaguer:  
  
- Ah On aurait déjà dû aller chasser... Une armée d'hobbits ça ingurgite beaucoup!!!!  
  
Je riais avec lui, car au loin j'avais vu un cheval blanc... Gandalf était aussi de retour... la tension allait descendre... L'attente était terminé nous avions survécu...  
  
  
J'aidai Eowyn à organiser un repas pour l'armée. ils étaient certainement nombreux. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient blessé. Je croisai le regards d'Eowyn et nous soupirâmes... Longtemps nous pansâmes les blessures de ces pauvres hobbits. Leur gaie petite voix et leur badinage nous donna des forces pour continuer notre travail... Quand enfin tout fut terminé c'était déjà l'aube, je n'avais pas besoin de dormir mais je baillais quand même. Eowyn alla se reposer. Je croisai Gandalf dans les couloirs. Il me sourit gentiment et me dit:  
  
- Dame Galadriel m'a envoyé un message pour vous: l'attente est terminé, mais la bataille a commencé... L'espoir de la terre du milieu dépend de peu, la ruine ou bien la victoire... Chacun aura un rôle, glorieux ou non mais surtout important. Ne regardez pas vers les ruines de Imladris car le regret s'installera dans votre coeur. Ne penser pas au passé car le regret s'installera dans votre coeur. Ne pensez pas au futur car le regret s'installera dans votre coeur... Le présent est votre seul espoir.   
  
  
Je murmurai avec une voix pleine de larme:  
  
- Alors le regret ne s'envolera jamais complètement?  
  
- Non mon enfant... Votre prix à payer est très cher... Mais sachez que vous pouvez accepter le regret, vivre avec et être heureuse... Le nier vous fera encore plus mal...   
  
Je hochais la tête. Je savais parfaitement que le regret viendra quand Aragorn fermera les yeux sur ce monde. Mais malgré cela j'étais prête à braver toute la tristesse du monde pour seulement quelques instant de bonheur suprêmes, quelques instant de vie...  
  
  
Ce matin là, un nouveau conseil eut lieu. Gandalf le présidait tout seul car Galadriel était bel et bien partie vers d'autres affaires. Pippin était moins riant qu'auparavant. Il était très grave et de même que Merry. Mes autres compagnons semblaient de meilleure mine que pendant l'attente. ils avaient enfin atteint le temps de la bataille.  
  
Gandalf déclara gravement:  
  
- Nous voilà... Les ennemis sont prêts, les alliés sont prêt et l'heure est arrivé... Je suis allé voir nos alliés... Einior votre père va envoyer des elfes de votre patrie en compagnie d'autres de Lorien. Arrandir et Aragorn j'ai vu des rôdeurs qui sont en chemin pour vous rejoindre. J'ai aussi la surprise de vous annoncez Arwen qu'une quarantaine d'elfe d'Imladris sont en marche vers le Rohan... A part cela nous avons les hobbits et les hommes du Rohan et du Gondor... Quand tout les hommes seront présent nous marcherons vers Mordor, vers les portes... Car comme nous l'a appris Arwen, Frodo est vers Torech Ungol... Nous sommes presque prêt pour la bataille...   
  
  
J'observai à la dérobé le visage d'Aragorn: aussi majestueux qu'une statue de pierre mais je peu y deviner une certaine hésitation. Il avait peur, je le savais. Arrandir paressait soucieux. Einior à la manière des elfes ne laissait rien paraître. Faramir se tourna vers Eowyn, elle regardait vers l'horizon avec une expression ferme. Gandalf s'était éclipsé alors que nous réfléchissions. C'était à nous de choisir qui mènera les hommes à la guerre.   
  
  
Faramir se tourna vers Aragorn et demanda:  
  
- Alors seigneur Aragorn....   
  
  
Aragorn sursauta comme quelqu'un qui se réveille d'un doux rêve, mais je vi avec quelle courage il inspira calmement et déclara:  
  
- Et bien... Arrandir tu mènera les rôdeurs, Vous Faramir du Gondor vous vous occuperez de votre peuple Eowyn, je sais que votre désir est d'être capitaine de votre peuple...  
  
- Oui il l'est sire...  
  
  
- Et bien vous le ferez...  
  
  
Il se tourna vers Einior, et elfe qui n'avait rien d'un guerrier mais qui était un ami si proche de mon coeur.   
  
- Einior du désert du Nord j'ai une faveur à vous demander...  
  
- Sire je sais que vos décisions sont toujours justes, ainsi je l'acceptes même avant que vous la demandiez... En outre j'imagines déjà savoir votre demande...  
  
Aragorn sourit la premier fois depuis qu'il se comportait comme le roi du Gondor et continua en me regardant:  
  
- J'aimerais que vous restiez avec dame Arwen... A moins que...  
  
- Non Estel je ne veux pas aller en guerre... Sois tranquille...  
  
  
Je lui sourit aussi, envoyant tout mon amour dans son coeur. Einior acquiesça:  
  
- C'est avec honneur et joie que j'accomplirai ce devoir... Ainsi vous vous battrez pour la terre du milieu avec des elfes... Ceux de la Lorien, ceux d'Imladris et ceux du désert du Nord...  
  
  
Gravement Aragorn répondit.  
  
- Oui... Le peuple du Gondor ne sait pas encore qui je suis... Il est préférable qu'ils suivent en guerre Faramir qu'ils chérissent dans le coeur...  
  
Faramir eut un soupçon de tristesse dans ses yeux quand il dit:  
  
- Si seulement Boromir était là... Il aurait été si heureux... Je partirai demain pour défendre Osgiliath...   
  
- Nos hommes seront près après une journée de repos.  
  
C'était Peregrin Took qui parlait avec cette voix si grave et courageuse... Je murmurai:  
  
- Dame Galadriel a raison le temps est arrivé pour que les hobbits change le monde...   



	13. Le roi se lève face à son peuple

  
Aragorn veillait très tard ce dernier soir. Je m'assis dans la même pièce, penchée sur des amulettes que je préparai. Eowyn entra dans la pièce et déclara gravement:  
  
- Sire, les hommes du Rohan et du Gondor refuse de parler d'aller en guerre... je ne comprends pas... Ils sont tellement noble... La mort ne leur a jamais fait peur...  
  
  
Je levai les yeux de mon ouvrage et déclarai:  
  
- Ce n'est pas la mort qu'il craigne... C'est l'Ombre qui leur souffle de terribles idées... Les démoralisant et les décourageant...  
  
  
Aragorn soupira, il leva aussi les yeux de la carte qu'il étudiait. Eowyn lui fit face:  
  
- Sire... Faramir et moi avons pensé que si... Que si vous leur parliez peut être que l'espoir sera plus grand dans leur coeurs... Comme quand vous avez mené vos hommes dans le passage des morts...  
  
  
  
Je posai ma main sur son épaule, il redoutait de devoir se montrer aux yeux de tout en tant que roi... Je murmurai à Eowyn:  
  
- Eowyn... Laissez nous, Aragorn viendra dans la cour dans quelques minutes...  
  
  
Elle promena un regard incertain sur nous deux puis acquiesçant elle quitta la pièce. Je refermai la porte et m'agenouillai en face de lui.   
  
- Estel...   
  
  
- Je sais Arwen je dois leur parler...  
  
- Tu seras à la hauteur de ce test... Avec la valeur que tu sais utiliser... Nous croyons tous en toi...  
  
  
Il ferma les yeux et posa son visage contre mon épaule... Je lui murmurai des encouragement en elfique. Il finit par se lever. Il accrocha Anduril à sa ceinture, tandis que je plaçai l'étoile sur son front. Il inspira profondément et je fus la première à voir Aragorn II, Roi du Gondor... Je m'inclinai à son passage et lui ouvrit la porte... Il ne me prêtais plus d'attention, il était comme en transe... Il savait que ce moment qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé... Le destin allait être accompli... Il ne seras plus un simple rôdeur mais un roi... Je le suivi de près.   
  
La cour grouillait de soldats de différentes races... Seul les hobbit émanait un aura à peu près serein. Les hommes paraissaient les plus désemparé. Je pouvais lire dans certains des regards une envie de fuir, le plus loin possible... Une envie de pas réfléchir de pas confronter la réalité... Je rejoignis dans un coin Faramir, Eowyn et Arrandir... Je vis avec tous ces soldats un homme monter sur une grande table qui faisait office balcon pour les les discours qu'adressait Eowyn à son peuple. Un grand silence s'étendit dans la salle. Aragorn se tenait fièrement au dessus de tous... Puis Faramir fendit la foule et monta à ses côtés. Utilisant la langue commune il s'écria:  
  
- Oyez brave gens! Inclinez vous tous car devant vous se tient le Aragorn II fils d'Arathorn... Roi du Gondor! Sire voici le peuple de la terre du milieu...  
  
  
Je m'inclinai avec tout les autres sujets. Puis je fermai les yeux pour mieux entendre la profondeur de sa voix...  
  
- A la bataille de la dernière alliance tout les peuples libre de la terre du milieu ont fait face à l'Ombre... Ce que je vois en face de moi c'est des gens de valeurs, des gens de courage... Qui tremble face à L'Ombre... Nous sommes des hommes libres, mais une menace pèse sur cette liberté... Et cette menace c'est nous qui l'aidons à s'accomplir... Car nous refusons de faire face au Mal UNE FOIS POUR TOUTES!  
  
  
Sa vois tonnait, il y avait en face de moi un authentique roi issu de Numénor... J'entendis non loin Peregrin murmurer à Merry:  
  
- Il ressemble aux argonaths...  
  
  
- Je sais que vous êtes des hommes courageux... Je sais que la peur est pourtant humaine... Mais nous avons une chance... Une seule chance d'assurer un futur libre pour nos enfants... Et pourtant je vois dans les yeux d'homme de valeur une envie de fuir..... Seriez vous capable de laisser cette unique chance de sauver notre prochain s'envoler? Vous croyez que Sauron ne vous trouvera jamais dans vos cachettes?  
  
  
Certaines personnes tremblèrent de peur devant ce nom que l'on osait pas prononcer...  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous forcer d'aller en guerre... Avec ou sans vous j'irai faire face à L'Ombre... Mais mon coeur est emplit de peine que voir des gens de ma race qui flétrisse face au devoir... Quand à leur côtés se tiennent de courageux hobbits... Ils sont peut être petit de taille,... Mais leur valeur côtoie celle des hommes... J'ai la peine de voir que des hommes qui ont apprit à se battre toute leur vie fuis quand des hobbits qui n'ont jamais tenu une arme dans leur main vont courageusement vers la mort ou la victoire... Serions nous devenu si faible et corrompu? Vous peuple du Rohan pensez à Votre roi Theoden et son neveu Eomer qui sont allé en guerre sans se retourner... Certes ils sont mort mais ils sont mort comme des hommes libres ... Pas des esclaves de l'Ombre... Pas des esclaves des idées qu'elle fait croître en nous...  
Vous peuple du Gondor.... Combien d'entre vous on pleuré Boromir du Gondor? Savez vous vers qui ses dernières pensées étaient tournées? Vers vous... Vers Minas Tirith... Vers les hommes... Et je lui ai promis, à cet homme qui est mort en se battant pour la justice et la vérité pure, que malgré ma faiblesse humaine je ne laisserai pas notre royaume se réduire en poussière et nos hommes échouer...   
Et face à moi se tiennent des hommes qui ont bravé la mort pendant des années mais qui tremblent à l'idée de faire face au Mal... Serions nous tellement corrompu? Boromir est il mort en vain? Je ne croirai jamais cela... Nous avons tenu à Helm's Deep quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir... Et cela me prouve à tout jamais qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir!  
  
J'avais ouvert mes yeux et je contemplais le roi des hommes. Un homme noble et sincère. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière céleste... Comme si Eru parlait à travers lui... Mais il y avait aussi ces larmes qui se cachaient derrière ce regard passionné, ces larmes que seule moi pouvait voir, et qui montrait son côté humain... C'était un fils des hommes et c'est pour ça qu'il a été envoyé ici...   
  
Je regardais autour de moi. Tout les hommes baissaient les yeux. Les hobbits apparemment nerveux de tant d'hommage mâchouillaient quelque chose. Mes amis se tenaient silencieusement. Ils étaient aussi profondément bouleversé par la naissance d'un roi plus noble que ceux du passé. Faramir se tenait aux côtés d'Aragorn et regardait au loin. Je pouvais imaginer que sa pensée était tourné vers son défunt frère... Puis Aragorn reprit la parole:  
  
- Alors l'Ombre a t'el réussit à nous tuer avant même que nous levions nos épée? L'homme a t'il échoué? Les orcs sont ils supérieur? Cela dépendra de chaque homme... De chacun de ses actes....   
  
  
Faramir posa la question fatidique:  
  
- Irez vous en guerre? Vous lèverez vous contre l'ennemi, même si c'était pour trouver la mort?  
  
  
Un grand silence s'abattit et j'eus peur que personne ne réponde. Au moment où Aragorn plongea son regard dans le mien, un jeune homme, qui devait avoir le début de la vingtaine leva son épée. Sa voix fragile mais virile cria:  
  
- je crois en l'espoir... Je crois en L'homme... Je suivrai le roi du Gondor même jusqu'aux confins de la terre maudite!  
  
  
Après cela, comme une tempête, montèrent les voix de tout ces hommes qui approuvait ce que le jeune soldat avait dit... Ils avaient tous levé leurs épée en signe d'approbation. Et l'étonnement général, Celui qui fièrement s'était présenté à l'assemblé s'inclina face à la foule. C'était son remerciement.... Einior qui s'était glissé à mes côtés murmura:  
  
- Et bien... Ils ont de la chance un roi à la fois plein de gloire et d'humilité...   
  
j'acquiesçai... J'étais si fière de mon Roi....


	14. Quand il n'y a pas de choix…

  
  
Ceux qui partaient en guerre parlèrent longtemps. Je restai à leur côtés pour profiter de la présence d'Aragorn. Je dois avouer que même si depuis le début je savais qu'il devrait aller dans cette bataille je sentais la peur monter en moi... Il ira comme prévu rejoindre Gondor par le passage des morts, Peregrin, Faramir et Eowyn iront avec leur armée dans un raccourci qui mène à Osgiliath pour la reprendre. Arrandir ira avec Aragorn et les elfes... Quand Minas Tirith sera libre, on enverra un messager pour nous chercher, Einior et moi, pour que l'on attende là bas l'ultime bataille... Tout semblait tellement sombre... Mais dans mes oreilles résonnait encore le courageux discours d'Aragorn...   
  
  
Ils vint à moi ce soir là. Pendant longtemps nous nous regardions en silence, que pouvait on dire dans une telle situation? Il portait déjà ses habits de guerrier, la lourde côte de maille... Il me serra, malgré cela, dans ses bras... Je fermai les yeux pour ne jamais oublier ses bras et le parfum... S'il devait mourir demain... Je lui tendis Evenstar:  
  
- Legolas me l'avait donné avant de partir pour les havres gris...  
  
  
Il le prit, je l'aidai à le mettre. Nous ne disions pas un mot. J'écoutais son coeur battre et sa douce respiration. Au loin, du quartier des soldats on pouvait entendre des gens parler. Mais il y avait un tel calme dans cette pièce. Comme si le temps était arrêté... Il murmura:  
  
  
-Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha. (Tu m'avais dis que ce jour arrivera )  
  
- Han bâd lîn. (c'est ton chemin) Gerich veleth nîn ( tu as mon amour) et mes prières...  
  
  
Ma voix tremblait peut être quand je lui répondis...  
  
  
- Je reviendrai ma reine...  
  
  
Puis nous embrassâmes longuement, sachant qu'il n y aura peut être pas de lendemain Toute mon histoire d'amour avec lui était d'une douce amertume... Il mourra un jour et je survivrai... Je ne voulais plus jamais vivre seule comme quand j'avais cru que je l'avais perdu... Mais avais je le choix? Certains disent que le destin est déjà tracé sous nos pieds... Moi il me semblait que j'allais exactement dans ce chemin qui m'était destiné... Une mort lente et douloureuse...   
  
  
Puis nous nous installâmes sur l'embrasure de la fenêtre... Il s'endormit sur mon épaule alors que je m'étais perdue dans une douce torpeur... Puis l'aube cruelle le réveilla... Il me fit ses adieux... J'embrassai son front et restai dans ma chambre pour les regarder partir. Je ne voulais pas le voir s'en aller devant tout le monde. Mes larmes montreront la mortelle en moi... Edoras se fit silencieux... Quelques elfes de dame Galadriel était resté avec nous... Einior ne vint pas déranger ma tranquillité... Il savait que je devais être seule... Puis le soir nous mangeâmes ensemble dans la silencieuse salle. Nos mots résonnaient et je finis par dire:  
  
- Je comprends pourquoi Eowyn devait aller en guerre.... Je me demandes ce que toutes ces femmes ressentent alors que leurs époux, leur fils et leurs frères partent se battre pour peut être jamais revenir...  
  
  
- Malheureusement je crains que la guerre nous atteignes aussi...  
  
  
- J'espère pas car cela voudrait dire qu'Aragorn a échoué...  
  
  
Les journées s'écoulaient très lentement... J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule le temps n'existait plus...  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, il faisait gris et dès que je me réveillai je su que quelque chose allait arriver... Un changement... J'allai à la fenêtre et je vis un cavalier solitaire.... On aurait dit un éclair blanc dans les nuages gris... C'était Gandalf. Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ils étaient tombé... Je couru le rejoindre dans la cour... Il était grave mais il me sourit quand même:  
  
- Non Dame Arwen Aragorn est encore debout... Mais les choses ne s'annoncent pas tellement bien...  
  
Il se rembrunit alors qu'Einior arrivait en courant, et continua:  
  
- Nous avons réussi notre bataille... Mais il ne reste presque personne... Faramir est à Osgiliath pour protéger le Gondor si nous échouons... Eowyn se tient aux côtés d'Aragorn à Minas Tirith ... Ils sont en train de réunir les survivants pour faire face à Mordor... J'ai pensé venir vous chercher....  
  
  
- Nous avons ici beaucoup d'elfes... de jeune hommes, d'hommes qui étaient blessé aux moment de partir... et des femmes volontaires...   
  
  
  
  
Les heures qui suivirent furent rapides... Bientôt j'étais sur un cheval des rohirrim à la tête d'une armée composée de femme qui pensaient à leurs fils et époux tombés pour la victoire. J'étais enveloppé dans un sorte de châle moirée noir aux reflets violet. Mon épée était celle que m'avais offert ma mère quand j'étais très jeune... Je pensais à Eowyn... Moi je n'avais aucun désir d'aller à la guerre auparavant mais je venais de goûter au vide de l'absence et aux gouffre de l'impression que je ne peux rien faire pour la victoire... Je comprenais pourquoi elle désirait tellement aller en guerre... Et je ferai de même... Je savais me battre... Si maintenant Estel avait besoin des survivant ma présence sera importante...   
Gandalf galopait à mes côté , Einior nous suivait avec les hommes. Mais je suis sûre que moi et mon armée attirait plus d'attention...  
  
  
Quand enfin nous arrivâmes aux abords de Minas Tirith, nous chevauchions entre les cadavres d'orcs et d'hommes... Je pouvais entendre des sanglots étouffés... Mais je savais, sentais que le regard de ces femmes déchirés devenait dure et impitoyable.... Dans la ville qui était très vide... Je pouvais sentir les regards sur moi... Il se demandaient tous qui était cette elfe qui menait des des femme en guerre...   
  
  
Quand enfin Aragorn vint à notre rencontre, je ne baissai pas les yeux... Je ne pouvais croiser son regard... Je regardais au loin... Ce fut Gandalf qui parla... Je peu entendre la réponse hésitante d'Aragorn:  
  
- Si nous avons plus le choix, et plus d'hommes...  
  
  
Eowyn aussi vint, elle pouvait sentir ce que je ressentais... Elle m'aida à descendre de mon cheval... Je n'osais pas regarder vers mon roi. Elle me serra dans ses bras tel une soeur et murmura:  
  
- Il est juste choqué de te voir arrivée comme une guerrière... Il ne t'en veux pas...  
  
  
  
Nous nous restaurions, car après ce maigre repas nous allions faire face à Mordor.. Puis je rejoignis Aragorn qui discutait les derniers détails avec Gandalf. Ce dernier disparut quand il me vit arriver, il savait qu'avant d'aller en guerre nous devions nous confier...  
  
  
Estel ne dit rien, il regardait l'est par la fenêtre. Je lui pris la main, il m'attira contre lui...  
  
- Arwen... Comme tu l'avais dis auparavant pour Eowyn je ne peux pas interdire quelqu'un d'aller en guerre...  
  
  
- Oui Estel... Je sais que pour toi c'est dure... Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est d'attendre dans le silence et la peur... Je ne peux pas rester comme ça Estel... Si quelque chose t arrivait... J'aurai à vivre dans les affres de la tristesse avant de mourir...   
  
  
- Je sais... Et maintenant nous n'avons pas le choix... Notre sort dépend de deux hobbits... Il est vrai ma Dame que si nous devons faire l'ultime bataille, il est préférable que je me battes à vos côtés...  
  
  
- Estel...  
  
  
Nous nous embrassions... Mais silencieusement j'envoyais une prière pour Sam et Frodon... Surtout Sam car je savais que c'était lui qui devait soutenir Frodon... Il était courageux ce garçon, il faisait son devoir malgré tout....  
  
  



	15. Le chemin vers Mordor

  
L'air était étouffant, au loin on pouvait voir le Mont Destin, Sam essayait de retenir Frodon qui trébuchait quand soudain il sentit un présence... Il se tourna et se retourna mais il n'y avait personne... Il sentait un douce sérénité et un puits de courage entre ses mains... Il n'était pas seul à aider Frodon... Quelque part au loin des gens uvraient pour l'aider... Ne sachant pas qui était ce messager invisible de lumière, Sam murmura:  
  
- Merci... Merci inconnu au grand coeur de m'accorder une pensée...  
  
  
  
Perdue dans la douce passion de nos baiser je voyais au delà du Gondor, au delà de notre frontière... Je voyais Sam... Il avait reçu ma prière et il me remerciait... Je connaissais bien cette chaleur et cet espoir qui naissait dans mon coeur... A chaque fois que je priai, à chaque fois que je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre et que celui ci montrait de la gratitude des valars me renvoyait cette énergie positive... Je communiquai cette énergie à Mon Roi dans la passion du moment...  
  
Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, je murmurai:  
  
  
- Nous devons nous hâter... Sam et Frodon sont très près du Mont Destin... Ils sont à découvert... Notre espoir est très fin...  
  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête puis me sourit:  
  
- Ma Dame... Je ne sais pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis en ta présence mon courage grandit et l'ombre paraît moins menaçante...  
  
  
Je lui rendis un sourire, j'étais heureuse que mes effort pour lui donner un peu de cette gracieuse lumière, que les valars m'avaient donné, était pas en vain.  
  
  
Je ressortis l'étoile des rois de son écrin, et la posai sur son front. Puis je sortis d'un pochette de velours un fin diadème... C'était celui de la dame d'Imladris... Je n'avais jamais osé le porter car il me rappelait trop ma mère... Mais si je devais faire face à la mort, cela sera avec honneur et prestige... Je le regardai longuement, il était fin, composé de fils de mithril entrelacé et serti de diamants... Aragorn me demanda encore une dernière fois:  
  
- Arwen... Si tu restes ici avec moi tu ne la reverras jamais... Es tu sûre de ton choix? De tout ce que je te prends en échange de quelques années éphémères d'amour?  
  
  
- Estel... Roi Elessar... j'avais fais ce choix depuis un bon moment... Mais il est vrai que sûrement la tristesse restera toujours dans mon coeur... Comme la joie d'être à tes côtés... Tu n'as plus besoin de me poser cette question...  
  
  
- Mais ici c'est différent... Je risque de mourir avant même que nous consommions les fruits de notre patience...  
  
- Peut être Estel... Mais si tu mourrais je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire face à tout les âges avant la fin de tout, même si je serai aux côtés de ma mère à Valinor... Alors pourquoi fuir ? Je préfère être à tes côtés quand seul tu devras faire face au destin de tout les hommes...  
  
  
- Meleth nîn... (Mon amour )  
  
  
Il posa délicatement le diadème sur mes cheveux... Dans l'obscurité de cet âge, dans cette absence du soleil, c'était les yeux d'Estel qui m'avait toujours donné le courage de supporter ce monde en décrépitude... Et c'est avec lui que j'irai vers la mort ou la victoire...  
  
  
Puis je mis rapidement ma côte de mithril... Nous étions prêt... Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les écuries, je croisai Eowyn et Einior... Tout deux était paré pour la bataille... Je souris intérieurement en pensant que dans la bataille de la dernière alliance c'était mon père qui avait représenté Imladris... Maintenant c'était moi... Je n'avais jamais désiré cet honneur, comme Aragorn n'avait jamais désiré être le roi du Gondor, mais quelques fois dans la vie on devait aller contre ses désirs... Cela m'importait peu, tant que je puisse être aux côtés de Mon Roi... Je lui jetai un regards à la dérobée... Il était parfait avec sa tunique où était représenté l'emblème du Gondor, son casque issu des rois anciens avec les deux ailes... Il était vraiment digne pour une princesse des elfes... Je pensai brièvement à mon père... Il le savait... Il l'avait toujours su... Il avait aimé Estel comme son fils jusqu'au jour où nos regards se croisèrent... Il avait peur de me perdre... Mais là bas il retrouvera ma mère... Je ne serai plus aussi importante...  
  
Le chemin jusqu'aux porte des terres des Ombres était long et notre armée trop lente... Je pouvais sentir l'espoir du peuple faillir... Tout était tellement fragile...  
  
  
La nature était délaissé, et je ne pouvais pas me repérer... Mais Aragorn continuait son chemin sans hésiter une seconde. Gandalf était à sa gauche, Peregrin à sa droite. Aux côtés de celui ci il y avait Meriadoc, puis moi, puis Eowyn et enfin Einior. Un silence accueillait le son de nos hérauts qui annonçait qu'Elessar le Roi du Gondor arrivait... Je visualisais le chemin de Sam, je pouvais même l'entendre supplier Frodon de continuer. Ils étaient à bout, tant de journées à errer et de nuits sans sommeil.... C'était un miracle qu'ils aillent survécu... J'envoyais toute ma grâce et ma lumière vers Frodon pour le rendre plus fort contre la tentation... Mais pour être réaliste... Je n'étais pas sûre que mes pensée de lumière puisse allée loin dans le sombre pays... Mais qui sait? L'espoir semble fragile mais des fois il est invincible...   
  
  
Maintenant on pouvait voir au loin, très loin les portes du pays maudit. Elle étaient noir, imposante mais pas gardées... Mais je sentais des yeux invisible qui nous guettaient...   
  
  
Quand nous fûmes devant les portes. Nos hérauts annoncèrent encore une fois la venue du Roi. Mais pas un souffle d'air ne nous répondit... Puis soudain une figure menue et fine sorti d'une petite porte construite sur le flanc de la grande porte. Elle s'avança, c'était une femme... Enfin elle avait le corps d'une femme... Son regard était vide, sa peau blême mais ses habits étaient magnifique... Qui aurait peu imaginer une telle grâce dans les vêtements de Mordor... C'était une souple et longue robe de velours cramoisi. Un fin diadème noir serti de rubis couronnait sa pauvre chevelure filasse. J'eus soudainement vraiment peur... La première fois depuis la grande marche... Je pouvais sentir la pitié des hommes réunis autour de moi... Une pauvre esclave de Sauron....  
  
- Qui êtes vous à faire tant de bruits devant les portes du Royaume sacré?  
  
Je sentais qu'Aragorn allait descende de son cheval pour lui parler, mais je posai ma main sur la sienne... Ce n'était qu'une apparence cette fragilité... Cette femme enfant détenait énormément de puissance... Je jetai un regard vers Gandalf pour voir s'il l'avait reconnue... C'était Kenessa... La fille du Mal...


	16. Pour La Comté, Pour Meriadoc!

  
Elle avait l'apparence d'une mortelle mais je savais qu'elle était immortelle... Longtemps elle est restée cachée dans les profondeur de la terre car sa peau ne pouvait pas supporter la chaleur du soleil, et maintenant que l'obscurité est revenue elle peut à nouveau errer aux yeux de tous... Elle a eu un très triste destin.... C'était une fille des hommes, égarée lors d'un voyage. Elle fut recueilli par Sauron, qui guidé par Morgoth, lui fit don d'une vie immortelle, mais elle devait exclusivement se nourrir du sang des orcs. Elle être aussi âgée que moi, même plus... Auparavant son âme de jeune adolescente était pure, mais à présent que restait il de la douce mortelle? On disait qu'elle possède de très grand dons de maléfice... C'est pour cela que je n'osais faire un geste, maintenant j'étais aux côtés d'Estel et je gardais ma main sur la sienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Gandalf ne faisait rien, la lumière éclatante de son âme pourrait la réduire en poussière mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas... Puis je réalisai que c'était elle qui nous corrompais...  
  
- Mithrandir!  
  
Il ne se tourna pas vers moi, mais Kenessa avait levé les yeux vers moi... Étais je la seule à pouvoir voir la malice et la cruauté dans son regard... J'entendis sa voix, dure et aigre dans ma tête:  
  
- Ha! Te voilà dame d' Imladris ? Parés de bijoux sans prix tu cherches à oublier tout ce que tu vas perdre.... Tu vas mourir dans la solitude... Tu va voir les cendres d'Imladris... L'oubli de la Lorien... Tu vas être seule si seule... Et lui ton brave héros... Tu vas le voir vieillir, devenir encore plus faible.... Faible face à al mort...   
  
  
Elle m'envoyait de terrible visions, je voyais mon cher Estel aux cheveux blancs allongé sur son lit de mort... Et le vent qui balaye les ruines d'Imladris... Puis la Nimrodel qui pleure dans sa solitude dans la Lorien... Moi une étrangère chez les mortels... M'allongeant pour mourir... Pour oublier... Je devais avoir tremblé ou pleuré car soudain je sentis la main d'Estel qui serrait la mienne et je revins au présent... Personne ne vit le sourire cruelle que Kenessa me fit. Pourtant personne ne bougeait... Je cherchai à de nouveau attirer l'attention de Gandalf, mais elle recommença à m'envoyer des images d'Estel agonisant sous de terribles blessures. Mais sa main sur la mienne me donnait courage, alors j'inspirai profondément et cette fois criai:  
  
- Mithrandir! Togt calad lîn ! (apportes nous ta lumière)  
  
  
Kenessa s'avança, elle gardait une expression de petite fille... Aragorn me murmura:  
  
- Ce n'est qu'une enfant esclave...  
  
- Non Estel....  
  
  
Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter au sujet de Gandalf et de son inaction. il devait savoir qui elle était...   
  
Kenessa tenait la bride du cheval d'Aragorn. Celui ci se pencha vers elle:  
  
- Jeune demoiselle laissez nous passer...  
  
  
Puis sa voix faibli, il se tue... Elle devait aussi le torturer... Il gardait le regards perdu dans le vide et ne disait pas un mot. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre espoir car sa volonté donnait courage à tout ces soldats dernières nous. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen pour arrêter tout cela, la faire disparaître. Mais à chaque fois que je cherchais à réfléchir elle m'envoyait ces terribles visions... Elle sentait nos peurs cachées... De nouveau je pouvais voir Aragorn s'allonger pour mourir, mais je me forçais à penser à autre chose quand soudain une image déchira ce cauchemar. C'était Sam penché sur Frodon en criant:  
  
- Monsieur Frodon! Je vous porterais.... Mais on doit monter le plus vite possible pour finir ce travail...  
  
  
Alors, au lieu de plaider Gandalf j'apostrophai la fille du Mal:  
  
- Kenessa, cesse tout de suite cette mascarade...   
  
  
Ma voix la fit sursauter la sorcière, son attention fut ôtée d'Aragorn et elle recula. C'est à ce moment, quand elle cogna son dos sur la porte que Gandalf ouvrit sa mante grise en nous ordonnant de reculer... Je compris enfin pourquoi il avait tant attendu... Kenessa riposta, elle ouvrit ses mains, une lueur verdâtre s'en échappait et elle cria, dans une langue inconnu, sa voix sans jeunesse et aussi ancienne que celle des ents. En elle l'âme de toute ces mauvaises créatures s'étaient entassées... Ces nuages verdâtres s'avancèrent vers nous, le poney de Meriadoc se dressa brusquement sur ses deux pattes arrières et fit tomber le pauvre Hobbit. Avant que l'on puisse lui venir en aide le poney l'écrasa avec une grande force... Je compris que ces nuages verdâtres rendait cassait la volonté de ceux qui les respiraient... Le petit Peregrin cria:  
  
- Noooon Merry!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Eowyn qui était à ses côtés le retint fermement en murmurant:  
  
- Stille nú (calme toi maintenant... )  
  
  
  
Je ne savais pas quoi faire, malgré mes connaissance de magie blanche, je n'avais jamais eu à faire face à une telle force du mal... Un elfe de Dame Galadriel poussa tout le monde et fit face à ces nuages toxique et clama:  
  
- Morier Vara tel' Seldarine lietha guldur !   
  
  
Sa voix résonna très fort, et une lumière blanche, très aveuglante aspira cette fumée viciée... Je me penchai rapidement sur le corps du jeune hobbit.. Il ne respirait plus... Tristement, je confiai son corps à un autre hobbit... Il méritait un enterrement d'héros... Peregrin était silencieusement et stoïquement sur son poney mais dans ses yeux brillait une flamme de rage... Je ne lui dis rien, on ne pouvait pas l'aider... La douleur était encore trop forte... Aragorn se pencha tristement aussi sur le corps de Meriadoc et murmura:  
  
- C'était un très courageux hobbit... Qui savait ce qui était important dans la vie...  
Pippin... Je comprends ta peine... J'ai aussi vu un frère tombé...  
  
Finalement Gandalf réduisit la sorcière en un amas de chair répugnant... Une forte odeur et surtout de nombreuse ondes négative se dégageait de ses restes... Aragorn eut seulement le temps de remonter sur son cheval et Gandalf de nous rejoindre quand les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent. Une violente rafale de vent nous gifla... Mais il n'y avait personne... Gandalf et Aragorn échangèrent un regard, puis continuèrent à avancer... Nous entrâmes dans le pays de l'Ombre... L'air était humide et collant... Un mauvaise odeur, de pourriture et de cendre brûlaient nos poumons... Mais le Roi du Gondor continuait à avancer... Quand le dernier homme franchis la frontière, les portes se renfermèrent lourdement... Nous étions pris au piège... Où bien était ce préméditer... Se sacrifier pour la destruction de l'anneau ? Le silence fut interrompu par la marche de centaines de bottes de fer. Seul nous les elfes pouvions les entendre... Je me penchai vers Aragorn et murmurai:  
  
- meneg orchoth tolnt... ( des milliers d'orcs viennent)  
  
Il se tourna vers moi d'un air surprit...  
  
- Elessar... Roi du Gondor... La grande bataille va commencer...  
  
  
  
Nous nous tenions prêts. l'épée à la main et le regard fixé en face de nous quand arrivèrent les premiers orcs... On n'en avait jamais vu tellement impressionnant et sauvage. Mais je pouvais sentir la rancoeur des femmes qui avaient perdus leurs proches, de ces hommes usé et humilié, et de ces hobbits déchaînés... A mes côtés j'entendis un cri parmi tant d'autres quand nous chargeâmes:  
  
- Pour la Comté! Pour Meriadoc!  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. La grande Bataille

  
  
Je ne pense pas que j'ailles déjà vécu des moments de violence aussi intense dans tout les âges que j'ai vu... Mais je m'en sortais pourtant bien... Esquivant mes assaillants et attaquant de mon épée... Quand je pouvais je dégainait mon arc pour tirer quelques flèches... Mais la plupart du temps je ne pouvais même pas lever les yeux tellement il y avait d'orcs et de suderons... Je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal quand je trébuchai sur le terrai dénivelé... Je tombai à la reverse , perdant mon épée. Je sortis rapidement un flèches que je plantai dans la gorge d'un orc qui se penchait avec sa sorte d'épée grossière... Un autre arrivait sur moi, mais Einior qui était dans les environs lui trancha la gorge. Et puis quelqu'un me releva, je n'eu pas à me retourner pour reconnaître la main de mon Roi... Je le remerciai:  
  
- Hannon le !  
  
Il me tendit mon épée, nous eûmes pas le temps d'échanger des paroles car déjà des assaillants arrivaient... Je reçu un coup de lame dans mon épaule, malgré la douleur que je ne connaissais pas, ce n'était pas grave... Je me retournai pour voir où en était Aragorn, il était en face d'un nazgul. Tout son corps était tendu et sa pensée en conflit avec l'ignoble créature. Il n'avait pas remarqué de derrière lui un orc avançait avec son épée... Je bondis sur l'orc, enfonçant mon épée dans son corps, puis plantant une de mes flèches dans son front. Il tomba. Je me tournai vers Estel, je ne savais pas si je devais l'aider... Puis je réalisai que c'était sa bataille... Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, il devait être le roi dans toute sa noblesse... Je couru dans la masse des orcs qui venaient, à ma suite il y avait quelques vaillant hobbit, le visage tordu par la colère. Un hobbit tomba devant moi pendant que je me battais, ses yeux était ouvert face à la mort Son regard emplit de tristesse mais de courage me fit penser à Sam et dans un flash je le vis crier:  
  
- Monsieur Frodon!??? Où êtes vous?  
  
Il se tenait dans le foyer même où l'anneau avait été forgé... Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir mais j'espérais ardemment que Frodon saura être fort face à ce test final. Je coupai le bras d'un suderon qui tentait d'égorger un hobbit, quand je vis soudainement Gandalf lever son bâton et crier:  
  
- Les aigles sont là !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Je le vis courir vers les aigles... Courant à sa suite je le couvris... Je remarquai que ma robe était en loque et mes mains pleines de sang... Je n'avais sûrement pas l'air d'une elfe... Puis Gandalf monta sur un des aigles, suivit d'un autre sil disparurent dans le ciel. C'est à ce moment même que le seigneur Nazgul devant Aragorn fit demi tour et avec sa nouvelle monture disparut dans le ciel... Sa voix était plein dans détresse quand elle déchira le ciel... Les armés de Sauron s'était soudainement immobilisé... Comme si la volonté maléfique qui les avait guidé jusqu'à présent avait changé de sujet d'intérêt... Puis la terre trembla... Et le sol brûlant commença par être envahi par de la lave... Je courus avec les autres capitaines vers la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. Quand sous mes propres yeux elle s'affaissa sur elle même, écrasant ceux qui étaient à proximité... Avec un hurlement je vis Einior mourir, alors que le court mais terrible quatrième âge se termina avec la chute de Mordor... Nous quittâmes les terres maintenant envahi par la lave pour rejoindre le marais des morts... Étrangement, il semblait que les corps s'étaient condensé dans l'eau... Comme si la chute de Mordor les libérait complètement... Je cherchais désespérément Aragorn du regards, je l'avais perdu dans la mêlé pour sortir... Je vis Eowyn qui relevais une femme tombée...  
  
- Eowyn!  
  
- Arwen.. Les valars soient loué vous êtes vivante...  
  
.- Où est Aragorn?  
  
Elle fronçait les sourcils:  
  
- Il est retourné aidé ceux qui sont tombé...  
  
  
Mes genoux tremblaient... J'étais persuadée que quelque chose allait lui arriver... Je couru, enjambant ceux qui ne pouvaient plus marcher, trébuchante.... Beaucoup de gens venaient en courant, d'autre en clopinant... Mais je ne pouvais pas voir mon fière roi... J'entrai dans Mordor... L'air était absolument étouffante et partout des gens étaient cloué par terre à cause de la lave qui tombaient des montagnes, dont certaines étaient des volcans réveillé par Orodruin... Il ne servait à rien de l'appeler car trop de gens criaient déjà. Finalement je le remarquai, il venait de loin, il tenait un corps, petit comme un enfant dans ses bras... Je courus vers lui... C'était le jeune Peregrin dans ses bras, il était comme sans vie... Je pouvais voir des larmes dans les yeux d'Estel...  
  
- Même la victoire vient avec de la douleur...  
  
- Ô Estel... Viens...  
  
  
Nous quittâmes ensemble le pays des ombres... Les survivants furent soignés, puis nous commençais une marche vers l'Ithilien... Personne ne parlait, même si enfin on pouvait sentir la caresse du soleil... Malgré le terrible climat l'Ithilien s'était bien préservée. Il y avait une demeure royal, non loin du refuge secret où Faramir avait emmené Frodon... Quand nous arrivâmes enfin là bas, le plus difficile commença... Soigner les gens... Malgré notre fatigue et nos propres blessures...  
  
Gandalf était en haut avec Frodon et Sam, Aragorn qui avait les mains bénie des rois. Il venait seulement vers nous pour nous aider à soigner ceux qui avaient été touché par les nazguls... Sinon c'était seulement Eowyn, Arrandir, les elfes survivants et moi qui soignions les gens. J'avais complètement oublié ma blessure, car après tout chacun de mes membres me faisaient mal. J'étais en train de laver des bandages souillé sur le pas de la porte quand j'entendis un pas familier... Aragorn se pencha vers moi:  
  
- Nous avons réussi à sauver Frodon et Sam.,..  
  
- Que les valars soient loué! C'est grâces à toi...  
  
  
Je me retournai, il avait l'air très fatigué et sale. Mais moi aussi j'imagines... Il me serra dans ses bras, pressant ma blessure sans faire exprès... Je gémis de douleur et il la remarqua :  
  
- Elbereth nous garde! Arwen tu es blessée! Attends laisse moi voir si c'est infecté...   
  
  
Il soigna tendrement ma blessure, il venait juste de panser ma blessure quand Eowyn nous rejoignit:  
  
- J'ai envoyé un messager à Fararmir... Il arrive avec des vivres et des produit de soins.... C'est étrange... La victoire est venue... Mais une amertume règne... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ceux qui sont tombé injustement...   
  
- Moi de même Dame du Rohan... Je pense sans cesse à Meriadoc... Le pauvre Pippin est malade de tristesse...  
  
  
Je pris la main d'Estel dans la mienne:  
  
  
- Malgré la douleur, la mort et les séparations nous avons réussi à faire tomber Mordor... Grâce à ces deux hobbits... Nous devons être reconnaissant... Mon Roi...  
  
  
Je fermai les yeux et pensai à cet ami que j'avais perdu... Einior... Mort pour la victoire... Il m'avait accompagné jusqu'à la mort... Il avait tenu sa promesse...


	18. Le choix de Luthien

Alors que nous fêtions la victoire et les deux hobbits. Je décidai de partir pour la Lorien, ma grand-mère m'avait envoyé un message... J'allais me préparer à quitter mon monde pour de bon, mais il fallait que je passe deux semaines à Caras Caladron. Je pris ma mante, mon épée et un cheval et je m'en allai. Bien sûre j'avais averti Eowyn et lui avait demandé de le dire à Aragorn quand il me cherchera...   
  
Puis silencieusement je me dirigeai vers le nord ouest. Mon coeur était certes un peu gros mais j'étais aussi heureuse de revoir ce lieu magique avant que finisse sont temps. Car il appartenais à la dame de lumière, mais elle avait décidé de partir peu après mon mariage... Je traversai les plaines désert du Rohan... Je me rappelai de la peine qui m y avait habité... Puis enfin, après de longues journées je vis au loin le bois magique... Alors seulement je fis trotter mon cheval... Je voulais savourer ces derniers instants... Les derniers instants de la vie d'Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond, une elfe fiancée à un Roi... Je me laissai guidé jusqu'au coeur du bois... On m'y attendait... Ce fut ma grand mère qui m'attendait... Élancée et fragile, elle paraissait comme une statue ou un fantôme d'un passé très lointain...  
  
Arrivée chez moi, je me lavai et m'habillai joliment... Puis après un souper, Galadriel et moi allâmes marcher sous les malornes, elle me parlait sans élever la voix... Moi aussi car lors de cette quête j'avais acquis de surprenant pouvoir... Elle finit par élever la voix:  
  
- Quand je serai parti c'est toi que tout le monde appellera la dame de la lumière... J'espères que les ombres de la mort ne te feront pas trop mal... Que tu puisse donner de la lumière à tout ceux que tu rencontres... Mais je ne peux pas te cacher cela Arwen... Tu va souffrir... Énormément... D'avoir perdu d'abord ton père et les tiens... Puis plus tard de perdre ton roi...  
  
  
- Je le sais aussi grand mère... Mais j'ai fais un choix...  
  
  
La Dame eut un fugitif sourire, et son regard plongea dans le mien...  
  
- Et tu le garderas... Arwen... Quand tu n'auras plus d'endroit où ton coeur pourra être heureux... J'aimerais que tu viennes ici... Il n'y aura plus ma cité... Ni rien qui puisse ressembler à cela... Seulement les arbres et notre souvenir... Mais tu y seras mieux pour regarder l'hiver tomber.. .Et la nuit...  
  
  
Elle prit mes mains dans les sienne et me baisa le front...  
  
- Dernière des elfes de la terre du milieux... Voilà maintenant sèche tes larmes... Nous allons pour quelques jours oublié ton destin et nous concentrer sur la joie à venir... Tu dois te reposer et nous te feront belle pour ton mariage... N'oublie pas que aucun choix n'est facile dans la vie... Et personne ne peut se vanter de vivre au dessus de tout chagrin... Cela est la fatalité de ta vie... Comme tout le monde en a une... Comme j'en ai eu une... D'être si longtemps séparée de ma fille...   
  
  
Puis son sourire calma ma peine, et une douce sérénité m'enveloppa... Une des suivantes de Galadriel m'emmena dans une chambres sur les arbres... Je passai des longues heures dans un semi sommeil alors que l'on enduisait mes long cheveux d'huiles rares et qu'on les coiffais... Je vivais comme dans un rêves, sans soucis... Quelques fois ma grand mère venait me parler... Sinon c'était les dernières suivante de la dame qui m'occupait...   
  
Bientôt mon séjour prit fin... Vêtu de la plus belle robe qui fut... Discrète mais finement tissée, je pris le chemin de Minas Tirith... Notre convoi était composé surtout de femmes et je me souvenais de ma première entrée à Minas Tirith... En tant que guerrière qui menait des femmes au combat... Et maintenant j'imagines que j'avais l'air d'une princesse des elfes, belle, douce et sage... Je n'avais pas assisté au couronnement, mais cela était sans importance... Car bientôt c'était lui qui me couronnera...  
  
  
Je fus légèrement gênée que notre union sera déclaré devant tout le peuple du Gondor... Puis je souris, car après tout... Ce peuple n'était il pas celui qui s'était battu à mes côtés? Gandalf m'aida à descendre de mon cheval et me mena jusqu'au roi... Je gardai les yeux baissé... Ma robe tissé finement par des elfes était mauve pâle, des diamants et d'autres minuscule pierre précieuse étaient entrelacé dans les fils du tissu et un long voile très fin protégeait mes épaules de la fraîcheur de la soirée... Galadriel prit la place, qu'aurait du tenir mon père et lui donna le sceptre. Puis lentement il se tourna vers moi, un sourire très jeune illumina son visage. Galadriel, me pris la main et la déposa dans celle que tendait Aragorn... Ainsi nous fûmes uni, sans mots car les promesses avaient déjà été faites... Ensemble nous entrâmes dans la citadelle. Suivi de Gandalf, Galadriel et ses suivantes...   
  
  
Je ne pensais plus au passé car tout était parfait... Ensemble nous aurons des enfants... Ensemble nous vivront une longue vie...  
  
  
Cette nuit là, nos baises étaient sans crainte et sans retenue... Dans la profondeur de la nuit, enveloppée de lumière sous les caresses de mon Roi je goûtai à la douceur de mon destin et le fruit de ma patience...   
  
  
  
Le départ de Galadriel m'attrista mais elle parti exactement quand je donnai naissance à notre fils... J'étais triste mais un bonheur sans fin m'enveloppais... Car mon choix est en effet celui de Luthien et j'ai choisi comme elle, en même temps, le doux et l'amer...


	19. L'amertume de ce choix

  
  
Je dis adieux à mes enfants... Je ne sais pas les quitter ne me faisait pas trop de peine, pas plus de peine que dans le moment ou la respiration d'Aragorn cessa... Je parti la nuit, sur un cheval... Je galopai le plus vite possible... Comme si ma vie était pleine d'action... La nuit tomba... Je ne prêtais pas gare à la pluie annonciatrice de l'automne qui tombait... Mon voile noir battait contre le vent mais tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était ses yeux se fermer à tout jamais... La mort... Cette chose que je ne connaissais pas... Cette chose qui venait de voler mon bonheur...  
  
  
Quand enfin j'arriva dans la Lorien d'autres larmes glissèrent sur mes joues... Où était évanoui ce monde que j'avais connu? Je me rappelais avec amertume que c'était là que l'on m'avait préparée pour mon mariage...  
  
  
Je laissai mon cheval partir et j'errai longuement... Ne dormant jamais, toujours perdu ou bien dans les affres de ma souffrance ou dans la beauté de mes souvenirs... J'avais été vraiment heureuse à Minas Tirith comme jamais auparavant... J'allai boire de l'eau glacé dans la nimrodel... Je restai longuement à ses côté pour écouter sa complainte... Mais on ne pouvait presque plus l'entendre... Le monde des hommes avait prit la place de celui des elfes... Je tremblais de froid , mais je trempai mes pieds dans l'eau purificatrice... Alors que coulaient encore des larmes je sentis une présence derrière moi... Mais je ne bougeai pas... Si c'était un voleur... Qu'il me tue! Cela m'importait peu...  
  
- Il est vrai qu'une mort lente est très difficile à supporter...  
  
Je me retournai et avec surprise vit ma grand mère... vêtu de gris et non de blanc:  
  
- Non... Je ne suis pas parti... Je voulais te donner une dernière chance de rejoindre ta mère et ton père...  
  
  
Je pleurai encore plus fort...   
  
- Non... Mon choix est fait... Je le reverrai... Bien que la mort me fait trembler... Je le retrouverai...  
  
Elle se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa le front et me serra contre elle...  
  
- Tu as fais ton choix et je vais partir... Mais acceptes ce présent...  
  
Elle sortit une petite fiole, très délicate... Un travail elfique...  
  
  
- C'est un poison très rapide... Je sais que mourir jour après jour est terrible... Ce poison peu tuer les elfes... C'est issu d'orcs...   
  
Je pris la fiole et levai les yeux vers ma grand mère... Je pouvais voir des larmes perler ses cils...  
  
- Namarië Arwen Undomiel... Nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais... Jusqu'à la fin de tout... Ne crains pas la mort... Ce ne sera que le début d'une autre vie...  
  
  
- Namarië...  
  
Et elle disparut comme elle était venue... Je m'assi au bord de la chute d'eau, regardant cette fiole qui étincelait dans la lumière... J'allais de toute manière mourir... Alors lentement je bu une goutte, toute petite goutte et jeta la fiole dans l'eau. Puis m'allongeant sur les feuilles mortes je pleurai encore...   
  
Sentant la lumière quitter mes yeux, la couleur mes joues et la chaleur mon corps... Je regardais plus tard les flocons tomber sur moi... J'avais bu très peu de poison... Ainsi il prenait du temps à atteindre mon coeur... Puis un soir d'hiver... Glacial... Je sentis mon corps s'endormir mais mon âme se réveiller... Je vis au loin un rôdeur plongé dans la contemplation d'un arbre... J'essayai de me lever, mais mon corps n'obéissait pas... Car ce que je voyais était dans un autre monde... Alors je me libérai de mon corps, mon dernier lien terrestres et quittai la terre du Milieu... Estel enfin...


End file.
